Sherlock and John are twins
by fantasybean
Summary: Sherlock and John learn the truth of who they really are. They get what they deserve. The truth that they are twins and of what happened when they were five, too young to remember. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Sherlock**

**Twins**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Important information: This is set just after the Hounds of Baskerville. The first scene is set in 221b Baker Street.**

Sherlock and John sat in their chairs and drank tea on a Saturday morning.

"It's my birthday today." John said in shock. "I can't believe I almost forgot! Well, I suppose I am too busy to remember. I've been 37 for a couple of hours now!" John finished with a smile and took another sip of tea.

"It's my birthday too. I remembered of course, I just don't often celebrate it." Sherlock said.

"It's your birthday too? Hold on, are you 37 too... its weird because I know you so well now, yet we don't know that little thing." John said.

"Yes, I'm 37 too, John. The last time it was our birthday we had known each other for a month and we were on a case. I believe we were both quite distracted." Sherlock said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and then John got a smile on his face.

"No." Sherlock simply said.

"You don't even know what I'm thinking!" John said.

"No, but I can deduce that you want to celebrate our birthday in some way, and I have a feeling that you want to celebrate it with other people too." Sherlock said.

"Well it is my birthday!" John said.

"And it is mine too! I do not want the flat invaded by people who I do not particularly like. They'll probably ruin one of my experiments." Sherlock said.

"Please... just a few people. It is a Saturday! I just want to have a small get together." John said calmly.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be friendly with people I don't want in my presence." Sherlock said.

"Fine."

...

"This isn't a small get together, John!" Sherlock complained as he looked around their living room.

Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, Molly, Anderson, Donavon, Mycroft and a few other people that John was friends with from the Yard or the clinic were there. There were around fifteen people in their living room sat in chairs and having conversations. John and Sherlock sat in their chairs which had been pushed together as John had brought other chairs in. One thing that John and Sherlock had agreed on was that their chairs were theirs.

Mrs Hudson had brought cake and Anderson and Donavon had spent a few minutes apologising to John after they had made fun of the fact that John shared his birthday with Sherlock. John himself didn't mind sharing his birthday with his best friend. It meant that they could both remember them.

Mycroft who had known it was their birthday had brought Sherlock a new laptop and had brought John a new kettle. How Mycroft had known that Sherlock had broke the other kettle during one of his experiments they didn't know. But John was thankful that he didn't have to keep boiling water on the hob anymore.

At that moment Mrs Hudson came in and the light dimmed. She had brought a large cake and lit candles all around the edge. Everyone began singing and she placed the cake on the coffee table. When they had finished John stood to go and blow the candles out but Sherlock didn't.

"Oh, come on Sherlock. This is your birthday too." John said and grabbed the sleeve of Sherlock's blazer and pulled him to kneel before the cake too. They blew the candles out and smiled as Lestrade took a picture with his phone.

As they all sat down the television switched itself on. John picked up the remote and switched it off but it flickered back on and Moriarty's face was on the screen and he smiled at them.

"Evening all, Happy Birthday to Sherlock and John, I do hope you are enjoying yourselves... okay maybe I don't. But I got you a present. I'm not sure if you'll like it but you are close and you like the truth." Moriarty smirked and the screen changed and the image was of a heavily pregnant woman who clearly carried twins.

"That's... my mum." John said. It was obvious that she was John's parent. The woman had the same features John had however her eyes were grey and her hair was wavy and black. The image swung around and a man sat next to her. He looked like Sherlock however he had straight blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"That's my dad." Sherlock said, clearly confused.

Sherlock's dad put his hand on John's mum's stomach.

Moriarty's voice narrated. "Are we confused? Why are John's mum and Sherlock's dad together?"

Suddenly the sound for the recording was turned on and you could now hear the couple conversing.

"I think they will be 2 boys." John's mum said.

""I'm not sure. What about names? We have to choose." Sherlock's dad said.

"Well if there are 2 boys I think I like Sherlock and Hamish." John's mum said.

"I'm not having Hamish because everyone will just call him Hamish junior and me Hamish senior." Hamish said.

"How about a middle name then?" John's mum compromised.

"Alright, but not Sherlock Hamish." Hamish said.

"No, it doesn't flow very well." John's mum agreed.

"What about John? I like the name John." Hamish said.

"Oh, yes. John Hamish Holmes sounds good." John's mum smiled.

"What about James; after your father?" Hamish asked.

"Hmm... Sherlock James Holmes. Yes, I like that." She kissed Hamish and they both smiled.

"And that is how Sherlock and John were named. By their mum and dad... Hamish and Rose Holmes. Congratulations, John and Sherlock, you're twins!" Moriarty said.

Sherlock and John looked at each other and all of the people in the room turned to look at them.

"I don't... I would remember. I remember everything." Sherlock said.

"You were too young, Sherlock. You were separated at the age of 5." Mycroft said quietly.

"You knew!" John and Sherlock said at the same time then looked at each other weirdly.

"Of course I knew! I was 12 when you were separated." Mycroft said.

"Does Harry know?" John asked quietly.

"She was 10. Yes. We were forbidden to tell you. We needed to protect the both of you." Mycroft said then sighed and rubbed his temples. "Oh Sherlock, I still remember you and John screaming and crying. It was horrific." Mycroft said looking between Sherlock and John.

**To be continued**

**Author's note: Please review! This is my first Sherlock fic and I want to know what you think. No flames please! Constructive criticism and praise is always welcome! I know that in the show they are different ages but everything has changed to fit my fic. I hope you enjoyed it and please review! Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

Moriarty had appeared on the screen again and was laughing.

"Oh yes, they screamed and cried for days and days, until a long time later they just forgot. But Mycroft and Harry never forgot. That's why you were so protective over the younger sibling that they got to keep. Oh and Rose and Hamish were only allowed to speak a few times a year, if it was important. But enough of that, Hamish and Rose worked in the government. They were agents, well let's be exciting and say spies. That's why Sherlock and Mycroft are so clever. Don't get me wrong, Harry and John are clever too. Well, John is a doctor and Harry was a lawyer before she lost her job. I invited Harry, by the way, to the little get together. She will arrive soon. Ooh, isn't this exciting?" Moriarty said maniacally.

"Harry will be here?" John asked nervously.

"John, I have been watching over you all since I got into the government. She has stopped drinking. She missed you very much when you refused to stay with her when you came back to England. It took a while but she hasn't drunk in a few months." Mycroft said.

John sat there quietly. Harry would come straight up to the flat; they had left a sign on the door to just come in as soon as they arrived. He had missed his sister too. But she was going to see her other brothers too. He really didn't want this to stress her out because it could trigger her addiction again.

"So you had 2 addicts in the family; Sherlock and Harry. You see, you are all alike if you look hard enough. Sherlock was a drugs addict and Harry an alcohol addict." Moriarty teased.

John turned to Sherlock in shock. Sherlock just said simply "That was a long time ago; in University."

In the silent flat they heard the sound of cautious footsteps on the stairs. John immediately stood and watched the door. A woman who looked alike John the most with the kind smile and eyes, but had Mycroft's hair walked in. Her eyes met John's and she grinned.

"John!" she said and ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you!" she said into his shoulder.

"I missed you also, I'm sorry I haven't called in so long." John said. She pulled away.

"It's fine. Last time you saw me I wasn't a very nice person. But I fixed that. I can be a big sister to you again!" Harry said. John smiled then slowly Harry looked just passed John to where a tall man with black curly hair had stood up. She took a step back.

"No, you can't be... Sherlock?" she whispered and covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"You must be Harry. I am sorry, I don't remember you." Sherlock said.

Harry just stared at him.

"But... you were gone; you and Mycroft and dad. We were all separated. They said I was never to see you again." Harry said a little more loudly.

Mycroft then stood up. Harry grabbed onto John's uninjured shoulder to steady herself.

"I know, Harry, trust me, I'm still in shock. Sherlock has been my best friend for over a year now and suddenly he's my twin. And Mycroft is our older brother and it's all completely mad!" John ranted.

"This was how it was meant to be, John, us four. But they took that away-"Sherlock cut her off and stood beside John.

"Who- Who took us away?" he asked.

"No. Don't ruin the surprise. That's my favourite bit. Sit down like good boys and girls and watch. If you want to know the full story I will show you." Moriarty said smugly.

Harry turned away from the TV and said "Who is that?"

"Moriarty, he's a psychopath. It is best that we do what he says." Mycroft said.

"Oh no, not before I get a hug from my brothers, you should remember Mycroft. A big Holmes hug!" Harry said. She had gotten past the shock and was now just overwhelmed with happiness. She grabbed onto Mycroft, John and Sherlock and pulled them all into an awkward hug.

"Oh, stop being so awkward you three. Embrace the hug!" Harry said. John smiled. He loved his Harry, not the alcoholic Harry; he had his big sister back. In the end the three men sighed and just fell into the hug.

"I've missed you all so much!" Harry said.

"And I have missed you, Harry, sorry about Sherlock, he doesn't remember but I can tell he recognises you." Mycroft said as they pulled away.

"How exactly can you tell, Mycroft?" Sherlock asked.

"You would never allow someone who you weren't close to touch you, let alone hug you. You know me and John very well. If you didn't feel some sort of recognition towards Harry you would have simply not let her hug you." Mycroft said.

"Are you growing your hair, Harry? Last time I saw you it was short." John asked.

"Oh, yes! It's doing well; below my shoulder now!" Harry said proudly.

"Aww, what a lovely family reunion. Now I suggest you SIT DOWN!" Moriarty shouted.

Harry seemed startled but in the end the four sat down. John and Sherlock sat in their own chairs with Harry and Mycroft sat on the sofa.

"This is so weird. You know I never noticed before but you and John have some of the same traits." Lestrade said to Sherlock. Sherlock and John looked at each other and in Sherlock's head he was running through all the little things that they do the same. Like they both pull on the ends of their sleeves when they are nervous. Once he started thinking about this his mind pulled up many images of their similarities. He was startled that he hadn't noticed it before.

Sherlock and John who had both been thinking about it nodded at the same time.

"You used to that all the time!" Harry said "Always finishing each other's sentences and replying at the same time." She elaborated.

"We don't do it that often!" John said.

"Yes we do." Sherlock said. "We actually do it quite frequently. We just haven't noticed."

John just sighed and they all turned back to the television.

**Author's note: Thank you to those who have put my story on alert or favourited it! It is much appreciated. Please give me feedback on how you think I am doing and whether you are enjoying the story so far! Please review! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

Moriarty smiled at all of them.

"Did you know that you don't only do the same things or say the same things? One time, you have felt the other's pain. But that is a tale for later. You two used to do everything together. Much like you do now, you didn't always like the same things but you were always together." Moriarty said.

Moriarty looked out at the audience for a moment and then straight at John and Sherlock.

"You two are wrong, you know?" Moriarty said.

"Excuse me?" John asked.

"Separated you are wrong. Together you are right again." Moriarty said.

"I don't understand." Harry said.

"Then listen. Before John and Sherlock were reunited what were they like? Were they different? I'm not asking you about their college years. I'm talking about a week before they found each other again. No? No one wants to be so brutal as to tell them the truth?" Moriarty asked.

"Well, let us start with John. He had been serving in Afghanistan and been shot in the shoulder. Yet he returned with a limp and a hand tremor." Moriarty stated.

"Stop it." John said.

"No, you need to understand. The brain is a delicate thing, but even more so in Doctor Watson's case. The limp wasn't an injury. It was psychosomatic. It was in your head. As was the hand tremor. What happened when Sherlock returned to his life? They went away. Let us watch." Moriarty whispered the last three words.

The screen changed to an image of John walking through a park with his cane and limping badly. Then the image changed to John holding coffee while sitting on a bench and having to change hands because the left one was shaking. Then there was a new image. He and Sherlock were running. John didn't need an aid. And finally John held a gun and his hands were completely steady.

Moriarty reappeared. "You see? Now, let us move along to Sherlock. Before John came back into his life he was a 'highly functioning sociopath'. That means that he shouldn't be capable of empathy or caring for someone. But he cares for John, you've all seen it, he never had a friend before and never got along with anyone... until he met John. John made Sherlock better and Sherlock made John better." Moriarty finished.

"What does that matter?" Sherlock asked.

"Listen." Moriarty whispered.

The screen changed to a recording of 4 year olds Sherlock and John, they stood side by side and John said "He is my head" and then Sherlock said "And he is my heart."

Moriarty reappeared.

"You two are a puzzle. Everyone had tried to solve you. Psychiatrists in John's case and generally everyone in Sherlock's case, you fixed each other. John is Sherlock's heart and Sherlock is John's head." Moriarty said.

Some people in the room were actually nodding as they thought about the pair.

"How could a genius miss all of this? Sherlock, you need to use that brain more." Moriarty said.

"Stop insulting us and get off the TV!" John shouted.

Everyone stared at him; they didn't know that John had such a temper.

"Sorry... just, I can't take all this at once." John said, rubbing his temples.

"It's not hard, John, we're twins, separated at age five and now we're going to find out why." Sherlock stated.

John stood up and stared down at Sherlock.

"Yes, I know that, Sherlock, but for us ordinary people it can be a lot to take in, in five minutes. Don't you find this even a little mad?" John asked angrily.

"No, it makes perfect sense. We were just too distracted to see what was right in front of us." Sherlock said.

John scowled and stared at Sherlock.

"Stop staring at me like that." Sherlock ordered.

"No, damn it, Sherlock! Feel something! They say I'm your heart, so damn well feel something for once!" John said.

Sherlock stood up and tapped John's forehead twice.

"And I am your head so damn well calm down and think rationally!" Sherlock said.

They scowled at each other for a few moments and then their breathing calmed down.

"I understand that you are confused but we need to find out what is going on. You are usually rational in these situations." Sherlock said.

"Yes, well, this isn't a crime scene or a chase, this is about everything we have ever known being a lie." John said.

"Give me your phone." Sherlock said.

"What?" John asked.

"Your phone." Sherlock said more urgently.

John pulled his phone out and gave it to Sherlock.

Sherlock scrolled through John's phonebook and then scrolled through his own phone's contact list.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

Sherlock showed him the screens of the two phones. They were both open in text message boxes and the contact that they were sending to were Mum and Dad. John nodded in understanding and smiled.

"What shall we say?" Sherlock asked.

"How about 'Come to 221b Baker Street. Urgent.'?" John suggested.

Sherlock smiled and quickly tapped it into both phones and sent it.

"What have you two done?" Mycroft asked.

"I want this explained by my parents." Sherlock stated.

"Yes, I don't think I trust the local psychopath." John added.

"Dad will be here in 30 minutes." Sherlock said as he read the reply.

John's phone beeped too.

"Mum will be here in 20." John said.

"You two just don't understand what is going on. They haven't been allowed to see each other in 32 years. Of course they wanted to, but you don't understand what happened. I don't even understand what has changed. You two were never to know who you really were to each other. And now we are all going to be back together." Mycroft exclaimed.

"I have eliminated the threat that was placed over you when you were younger." Moriarty said.

"How?" Mycroft asked.

"I'm a specialist." Moriarty said.

"Why would you do that for us?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, you will understand one day, Sherlock. Now sit down and wait for you mummy and daddy like good boys." Moriarty cooed.

Sherlock frowned but they sat down anyway.

**Author's note: Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

The four Holmes' sat in silence while quiet conversations happened around them and they waited for their parents. On the screen Moriarty just sat and watched with a smug smile on his face.

They heard the door downstairs creak open and all four sat up straight and silence fell over the room.

"John?" a woman called out.

John stood up and made his way to the doorway.

"What do I do? I can't just let her come up here and see you two!" John whispered urgently to his three siblings.

"Just go down and explain everything." Mycroft said impatiently.

"How on Earth am I meant to explain all of this?" John asked.

"You don't need to explain anything." Rose said as she walked in and she looked at each of her child's face with tears in her eyes.

"I'm a spy. Do you really think I don't know what all of you are up to every day?" Rose asked.

"You have cameras?" Mycroft asked.

"No, sweetheart, but I have people." Rose said with a smile for her eldest.

A tear crept down her face and she said "Oh, come on! I haven't seen you in years. I want my eldest and youngest to give me a hug right now!" she demanded with a smile.

Mycroft stood and embraced her but Sherlock and John looked confused at her.

"I'm the youngest?" Sherlock asked.

"YES!" John shouted then realised he had the attention of everyone in the room.

"Oh, sorry." He said but smiled anyway. As Sherlock made his way toward his mum he said to John "Age doesn't matter. I hardly think that a couple of minutes make any difference."

Rose pulled Sherlock into a hug and after a minute pulled away and inspected her two son's faces.

"You've changed so much." She said.

"We've aged." Sherlock stated.

"Oh, you're so like your father!" Rose laughed and then turned to Harry.

"I'm so proud of you, but I would like a call now and then." She said with a smile and a hug for her daughter.

She looked over at John and put her hands on her hips. He took a nervous step back and smiled.

"Hi, mum..." he said.

"Don't give me that John Hamish Watson! I find out on the phone that you have been shot and not even you told me! I thought, okay I'll wait for you to ring me, nothing! Why?" she asked.

"I was, erm... recovering?" John asked.

"I told you that I knew everything that you do every day. All I got was a few texts. I will ask you one more time, why?" she asked dangerously.

"I didn't want to worry you! You were so scared that Harry was ruining her life that I thought that you shouldn't have to worry about me too! I was fine." John said.

"Fine? I will always worry about Harry and you, John. You don't always have to do everything on your own... come here." She said.

John embraced her and smiled at the comforting and familiar embrace.

"I am really sorry, mum." He said.

"I forgive you." She said and kissed his temple and pulled away.

Rose was the same height as Harry and John and she looked young for the age of over sixty. She had white hair but a young look in her eye.

"When does Hamish get here?" she asked Sherlock.

"5 minutes." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock?" Rose asked as her children sat in their seats and she sat on the arm between John and Sherlock's seat. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Make your deductions about me. I want to hear you." She said. Sherlock frowned. "Please, you are clever. I want to hear what you're thinking." Rose pushed.

Sherlock looked her up and down.

"You are retired now but you still work for the government but not many know about it. You're worried about Harry and you bite your nails because of that. You have 2 dogs, Labradors, going by the dog hair on your trouser and the bottom of your coat. You have a wedding ring around your neck, I would have presumed that your husband was dead, but it is a small wedding ring, one for a woman's hand, and also I now know that you had to keep some secrets. But you wanted to keep him close and you still love him but you weren't allowed to show it. You enjoy horse riding and walking and you have a gun in the pocket inside your coat." Sherlock finished.

"Mum! You have a gun?" John asked in shock.

"Of course I have a gun. And you can hardly talk, John, you have a gun on you too." She said, smiling.

John sighed and leant back in his chair again.

"Splendid!" John said.

"Sorry?" Sherlock asked.

"Splendid. Your deductions, and as far as I know all are right. You said that I had expressed my amazement in all variants known to the English language but I don't think I ever said splendid." John said. Sherlock smiled at him.

"It's so good to see you smiling." A voice said from the doorway. The man looked like Sherlock only about 25 years older and he had grey straight and shorter hair and dark blue eyes.

Rose stood and they both embraced and held each other tightly.

"Rose..." Hamish whispered in relief as she smiled into his shoulder. He kissed her and they drew away. Hamish peered around her and looked at his children.

"Come here." He whispered.

The family all came together in a massive embrace. "It is a bit more difficult to hug all of you now that you're all grown up." Hamish commented.

They pulled away and Hamish pulled John and Harry into their own hug.

"Oh, I missed you two." He said.

"I missed you too dad." Harry said and buried her face in his shirt like a child again.

"I don't remember you." John said and pulled away.

"I know." Hamish said like Sherlock always did.

"Well, this is adorable isn't it? The family back together again. Take a seat." Moriarty said.

"What is this about, Moriarty?" John asked.

"Well, Johnny-boy, take a seat." Moriarty insisted.

"I know not to trust you. We don't need you to explain anymore." John said defiantly.

Sherlock grabbed his elbow and as Rose and Hamish sat on John's chair Sherlock sat him next to him on his own chair.

"I don't know what is going on yet John, but this is Moriarty. We should do what he says until I have worked out what his plan is." Sherlock whispered. John nodded and they faced the television.

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please give me feedback. I also want to write some one/two-shots for Sherlock. Just send an idea written in a review! I'll do any pairing and if I like your idea I'll write it for you. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

Moriarty looked at them silently for a while. Sherlock's brain was going haywire trying to work out what Moriarty was going to do to them.

"Do you remember the Pool, Sherlock and John?" he finally asked.

"Yes." They said.

"I thought you would. You both weren't very happy that day, were you?" Moriarty smirked.

"Oh, sorry, was I meant to be smiling when I have a bomb strapped to me?" John asked.

"Let us watch it. You see, your parents may be spies and your brother may have a lot of influence in the government but no one but you two know what happened. It's only fair we show them, don't you think, my dears?" Moriarty asked.

"I don't want to see it." John said. He didn't want to relive that day. He and Sherlock's very lives had been threatened. He was used to being in life and death situations, but it was the first time that he had actually accepted death since when he was shot. He had had nightmares for weeks after when he dreamed about what could have happened, often having to be woken up by Sherlock at six in the morning.

"Oh, Johnny-boy, that is adorable, isn't it? You think you have a choice." Moriarty laughed.

Moriarty disappeared and this time was replaced with a clear recording of Sherlock standing in a swimming pool room holding a memory stick in his hand.

"Brought you a little getting to know you present. Well that is what it has all been about, hasn't it? All your little puzzles, making me dance; all to distract me from this!" Sherlock said, holding the memory stick up.

A door opened and John walked out wrapped in a massive green coat.

"Evening." John stated.

"What's wrong?" Rose said instantly, knowing that her son was hiding panic behind a mask that not many can see through. Nobody answered her and the recording carried on playing.

"This is a turn up, isn't it Sherlock?" John said.

"John..." Sherlock said.

Moriarty paused the tape and spoke over the still picture.

"Do I sense a flicker of fear in Sherlock Holmes, the 'highly- functioning sociopath'?" he asked and the recording played again.

"What the hell-"John cut Sherlock off "I bet you never saw this coming." He said.

Sherlock took a few steps towards John.

"What... would you like me... to make him say... next?" John said as he undid his coat and revealed a bomb strapped to him.

"Gottle o' gear. Gottle o' gear. Gottle o' gear." John said.

"Stop it." Sherlock demanded as he looked around the room.

"Nice touch, this. The pool, where little Carl dies. I stopped him. I can stop John Watson too, stop his heart." John said. Rose had a tight grip on both of her son's shoulders.

"Who are you?" Sherlock asked as he looked quickly around the room.

"I gave you my number. I thought you might call" Moriarty's voice came from no-where.

He walked into the room and strolled to stand opposite Sherlock.

"Is that a British L9A1 in your pocket, or are you just pleased to see me?" Moriarty asked with his hands in his pockets and he came to a standstill.

Sherlock pointed the gun at Moriarty and said "Both."

"Jim Moriarty. Hi." Moriarty sang the last word.

"Jim? Jim from the hospital?" Moriarty started to walk again. "Oh, did I really make such a fleeting impression? But then, I suppose, that was rather the point." Sherlock looked over to John quickly and then back to Moriarty. "Don't be silly, someone else is holding the rifle." Moriarty referred to the laser that was pointed at the bomb currently strapped to John. "I don't like getting my hands dirty. I've given you a glimpse, Sherlock, just a teensy glimpse of what I've got going on in the big bad world. I'm a specialist, you see. Like you." Moriarty nodded at Sherlock.

"Dear Jim, please will you fix it for me to get rid of my lover's nasty sister. Dear Jim, please will you fix it for me to disappear to South America." Sherlock said.

"Just so!" Moriarty exclaimed.

"Consulting Criminal, Brilliant."

"Isn't it? No-one ever gets to me. And no-one ever will." Moriarty said.

"I have." Sherlock stated.

"You've come the closest. Now you're in my way."

"Thank you"

"I didn't mean it as a compliment." Moriarty said.

"Yes you did." Sherlock said.

"Okay, yeah I did. But the flirting is over, daddy's had enough now! I've shown you what I can do. I cut loose all those people, all those little problems, even thirty million quid just to get you to come out and play. So take this as a friendly warning... my dear. Back off." Moriarty warned.

"Though, I have loved this. This little game of ours; playing Jim from IT, playing gay. Did you like the little touch with the underwear?" Moriarty asked and came to stand about a metre away from John.

"People have died." Sherlock stated.

"That's what people DO!" Moriarty shouted.

"I will stop you." Sherlock said calmly.

"No you won't." Moriarty shrugged.

"You alright?" Sherlock turned to John.

John didn't answer and Moriarty came up behind John and said next to his ear.

"You can talk, Johnny-boy, go ahead." Moriarty prompted.

John looked at Sherlock and nodded stiffly.

"Take it." Sherlock offered Moriarty the memory stick.

"Oh. That. The Missile plans." Moriarty said and walked to Sherlock, taking the memory stick and kissing it.

"Boooring!" he sang and flicked it into the pool.

"I could have had those anywhere." Moriarty teased.

Suddenly John ran up behind Moriarty and restrained him.

"Sherlock, RUN!" John ordered and pulled Moriarty against him.

"OH! GOOD!" Moriarty said happily. "Very good!"

"If your sniper pulls that trigger, Mr Moriarty, then we both go up!" John said in his ear.

"Oh, isn't he sweet. I can see how you like having him around. But then people do get so sentimental about their pets. They're so touchingly loyal." Moriarty smirked and John held him tighter.

"OOOPS! You've rather shown your hand there Dr Watson." Moriarty said.

The laser moved to Sherlock's forehead "Gotcha!" Moriarty said and John let go of Moriarty and stood back. The laser left Sherlock and went back to John. Moriarty brushed off his suit and stated "Westwood."

"Do you know what happens when you don't leave me alone, Sherlock, do you?" Moriarty asked.

"Oh let me guess, I get killed." Sherlock said with a bored tone in his voice.

"Kill you? Well, no don't be obvious, I mean I'm going to kill you anyway some day. I don't want to rush it though. I'm saving it up for something special. No, no, no, no, no, no... If you don't stop prying... I will burn you. I will burn... the heart out of you." Moriarty said.

"I have been reliably informed that I don't have one." Sherlock argued steadily.

"But we both know that's not quite true." Sherlock smiled knowingly.

The screen paused and then went back to it being Moriarty looking out at his audience happily.

"Did you enjoy?" he asked with a malicious smile.

"How on Earth did you get out of that one?" Lestrade asked.

"I left. And then I came back. But then I left again." Moriarty explained.

"You were distracted by someone. You would have killed us otherwise." Sherlock spat at the television.

"Well of course I would have." Moriarty laughed.

John looked desperately over at Sherlock. They were the only two in the room who had firsthand experience of just what that psychopath was capable of and he needed Sherlock to work out what was going to happen. All of their friends and family were assembled in one room. Why? To be an audience, maybe? To be a target? John didn't know and by the hopeless look he was receiving from Sherlock, his twin didn't know either.

**Author's note: Hello, YAY, Two updates in one day! Thanks you for reading/ favouriting/ alerting/ reviewing, it is much appreciated. Any constructive criticism will be taken on board, don't be shy. I would really like to know what you think! Thank you! Oh, and I didn't write the story in the middle, that was written by the fantastic writers of Sherlock and I don't own it and no copyright infringement intended!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

"So, the separation, do you remember, Rose and Hamish?" Moriarty teased.

"Yes." Hamish said through gritted teeth.

"Ah! Good! What happened after?" Moriarty asked.

The family stayed silent.

"Surely, Mycroft or Harry, you remember? What were your little brothers like?" Moriarty asked and leaned forward.

"Why won't you tell me? It doesn't matter either way. Shall we watch them? I think we should." Moriarty said with a grin.

"No, please, I can't go through it again..." Rose said with tears in her grey eyes. Hamish took her hand and held it.

"What happened?" John asked.

Rose just shook her head and Hamish looked down.

Moriarty laughed and the screen played a recording.

A 5 year old Sherlock lay on his side on a sofa and had tears streaming down his face.

Hamish knelt before him and sat Sherlock up. Sherlock made no response. Hamish held a glass to Sherlock's lips but Sherlock made no response again.

"Come on, you need to have a drink, Sherlock. Please." Hamish said.

Sherlock again just stared.

"John would have wanted you to drink. Remember, he would tell you that if you want to grow up to be strong then you have to drink and eat good stuff." Hamish said.

John's name made Sherlock look at the drink and he slowly let his dad help him drink.

When he was finished Hamish put the cup on the floor and sat on the sofa, moving Sherlock so his son sat cradled on his lap.

"Dad?" Sherlock whispered.

"Yes, Sherlock?" Hamish looked down at Sherlock.

"I want my John. Please..." Sherlock said and then began sobbing. Hamish pulled his son against him and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry, son, but it's going to be alright. Me and Mycroft will look after you, I promise." Hamish said soothingly.

"I want... John!" Sherlock said loudly.

The screen changed to a recording of John who sat on his mother's lap, the same age as Sherlock, and he was also crying silently.

"Please, please, I want my Sherlock back right now, please, mummy..." John said over again. Rose just sat silently and held her son.

"Do you want to try and eat something now?" Rose asked gently.

John didn't respond, Rose stood up and had John still in her arms. She went to the kitchen and got a biscuit from the cupboard and held it to John's mouth. John didn't even acknowledge that it was there.

Rose sighed "John... you need to eat something, sweetheart. Sherlock liked biscuits, do you remember that?" Rose asked.

New tears fell down John's face but he ate the food slowly anyway.

"I wish it hadn't happened." John said.

Moriarty reappeared.

"How long did it take you to forget each other?" he said and the screen changed to an eight year old John who sat next to his mum on a sofa reading a book.

"What are you reading there, sweetheart?" she asked.

"It's about these twins who get in trouble a lot." John said.

"Ah, that reminds me of twins that I know." Rose said, tucking a loose lock of John's blonde hair behind his ear.

"Who? We don't know any twins do we? I think it would be fun to have a twin. Why can't I have a twin?" John asked.

"Erm, you've got Harry." Rose said shakily.

"She doesn't like me very much. It's boring having only her. I want more brothers and sisters!" John demanded.

"Sorry, darling. Not going to happen." Rose smiled and quickly left.

She sat down on the stairs and then began to cry.

John appeared at the doorway.

"Did I say something wrong?" the boy asked nervously. "You don't have to get me any more brothers or sisters." John said.

"No, it's okay... I just, I'm sorry you don't have a twin." Rose settles for saying that.

"That's okay. It isn't your fault." John said.

Rose smiled and wiped her eyes.

The screen changed to a 9 year old Sherlock who sat next to his dad and seemed to be in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about, monkey?" Hamish teased.

Sherlock looked up "Oh, erm... I feel like I've forgotten something. And it is important, but I can't remember." Sherlock said.

"Anything I can do to help?" Hamish asked.

"No, I think it is forgotten forever." Sherlock admitted.

"Nothing is ever forgotten, well not completely. It will be there, when you need to remember." Hamish smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

Sherlock smiled and then said "Oh no, I left my violin by my chemicals!" and ran off. Hamish chuckled.

The screen reverted back to Moriarty. "So sad, do you remember now?" Moriarty said.

"No." Sherlock and John said.

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please review! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

"Can't you just tell us what actually happened?" John asked.

"All in good time, Johnny-boy; patience is a virtue you know? No, this is like Sherlock's death to me. I want to wait and make it special rather than rush into it." Moriarty said.

"You aren't laying one finger on any of my children." Rose said.

"Well I already have. I've strapped a bomb on one of your sons already. Who says I haven't done anything and won't do anything to them? Your sons are very intriguing Mrs Holmes. John, the brave soldier, a soldier is a fighter, a killer. Yet he is a doctor, a saviour. He is both. Isn't that just fascinating? And then the only consulting detective in the world, probably the cleverest man in the world. Listen to Mycroft." Moriarty said.

The television screen changed to Mycroft and John sitting opposite each other in a cafe.

"My brother has the brain of a scientist of a philosopher, yet he elects to be a detective. What might we deduce about his heart?" The recording finished and Moriarty returned.

"Such a clever man, Sherlock Holmes is; my greatest distraction of them all. Someone I can compete with finally. Everyone else is too stupid.

"Do you know why they were separated, Mr and Mrs Holmes?" Moriarty finished.

Hamish and Rose looked away.

Moriarty turned to John and Sherlock "Either of you want to take a guess?" he asked.

John and Sherlock shook their heads.

"Anyone? Sergeant Donavon, how about you?" Moriarty asked.

Sally looked startled but looked over at John and Sherlock and mumbled something, looking away.

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that?" Moriarty said.

"Because they are scary." Sally said and looked at her hands.

"BINGO! You scare them all, so very much." Moriarty said to the shocked look on John's face and the neutral look on Sherlock's.

"Why would we scare people?" John asked curiously.

"Donavon, do you want to tell us why?" Moriarty asked.

Sally shook her head.

"What about you, Anderson, you don't like Sherlock, so don't be worried about offending, John is too kind to hurt someone who was merely answering a question." Moriarty said.

"B-because... you two are dangerous. We see you work together and you are a force to be reckoned with. Sherlock's clever and John's brave and to be honest that is a horrifying mix. With Sherlock's brains and John's courage you could probably do anything you wanted. If you were criminals nobody would be able to stop you. You are a dangerous pair to be around. People target you for a reason." Anderson said to them.

"But... we are good people. I only kill when someone's life is threatened and Sherlock uses his head to help people, to solve crimes and put the bad people in prison. We wouldn't hurt a good person." John said desperately.

"Yes, you can say that. But what if you turned bad? What would we do?" Anderson asked and received silence.

A few moments later Sherlock looked at John and then his parents.

"So, they feared what we would become if we stayed together. If we grew up together, we would have been much different, definitely braver and more clever. And they were scared that we would be bad people. So they separated us." He said.

Hamish nodded. "Yes."

"But, we had a right to stay together!" John said.

"I'm sorry-"Rose started.

"We had a right. And we had a right to know. To be reminded of each other. You made us forget. Why would you do that?" John asked.

"They didn't have a choice." Sherlock stated.

"Okay. Sherlock, explain, I'm not getting this." John demanded.

"They were threatened." Sherlock said. "Why else would parents agree to separate from half of their children and from each other?" Sherlock asked.

John sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"They said that if we didn't separate you for good they would kill you both. They were always watching. They told us to make you forget each other and get on with your lives. And then years later you met again! We were so worried you'd just die. But they sent us a message. They would watch you, night and day. If you even went bad for a moment, you would both be killed. And we couldn't warn you so we just had to hope that you were good enough to be good people. We've been watching too, but there isn't much we can do." Hamish explained.

"Moriarty, why did you eliminate the threat?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't want to compete for you. I want to kill you two; I'm not letting anyone else have you." Moriarty said and then smiled. "And I was bored, I'm sure you understand, Sherlock." Moriarty finished.

Sherlock just nodded.

"You know when I said that you felt each other's pain?" Moriarty asked.

John and Sherlock nodded. "Yes, but we would have noticed that, you know, knocking legs on tables or getting punched in the face by a criminal." Sherlock said.

"Oh, well you wouldn't feel that. What I'm talking about is one of you being in considerable pain. One of you was dying. And the other felt it. Can you guess?" Moriarty asked.

"This isn't a game!" Harry shouted.

"When you were shot." Sherlock said, looking John in the eye. "You were shot. I remember." Sherlock elaborated.

"Oh, was that the day we were at a crime scene and you suddenly doubled over, saying your shoulder hurt and when a medic looked at you there was nothing wrong." Lestrade said.

Sherlock nodded "I was in a considerable amount of pain. It felt like a hammer had whacked into my shoulder." Sherlock explained.

"You were the lucky one." John mumbled. "What, so, I got shot; Sherlock feels my pain, just not on such a large scale?" John asked. Moriarty nodded.

"I think it's time to see how you were separated." Moriarty said and giggled. The screen changed to a recording.

**Author's note: Hiya! Please review! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I have exams coming up so I won't be able to update as frequently, sorry. But I will try my best. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

5 year olds John and Sherlock stood with towels wrapped around them after they had gotten out of a bath that was clear as they were soaking wet. Rose stood with her hands on her hips.

"Now I want to know who is responsible for the near flood in the bathroom." She said.

"Daddy." They said at the same time. Hamish walked in and stood between his sons as they leant against him and he ran a hand through their soaking wet hair. They both had cheeky grins on their faces.

"I blame them, all I was trying to do was get them bathed and then they decided to attempt to soak me. I tried to stop them but they managed to empty the contents of half the bath onto the floor by the time I got them to stop." Hamish defended himself with a smile.

"Is this true?" Rose asked.

"Yes, but daddy splashed us!" John said and Sherlock nodded.

"I thought this would be horrifying, why aren't they playing the separation?" Sally asked.

Rose and Hamish sighed and Rose said "You have to wait."

Everyone fell silent again.

"Your dad and I are going out to a party. Now we don't go out that often, but when Ivy looks after you I want you to be on your best behaviour, no more of this silliness." Rose said.

The two boys nodded and Hamish picked them both up, sitting them on each side of him.

The recording changed to what must have been about half an hour later. Hamish was changed into a suit and was running around after John and Sherlock who only had their trousers on.

"You come here right now! You'll catch a cold!" he said.

The 2 boys bounced on their beds which lay side by side.

"Have you eaten chocolate this evening or something?" he asked as he caught John and struggled his son into a green pyjama shirt with a train on it to match the green pyjama bottoms.

John quickly resumed bouncing and Hamish put a blue pyjama shirt on Sherlock but this one had a car on is to match his trousers.

Rose walked in with a beautiful blue dress on. The twins stopped bouncing and Sherlock sat next to John on his bed. Hamish kissed his wife's cheek and said "You look beautiful, darling." To which she smiled and then smiled at the twins.

"You be good, yes. Ivy will be here in a minute and she'll read you a story and you can go to bed." Rose said.

"But we don't want you to go!" Sherlock moaned.

"Yeah, and Harry and Mycroft aren't here! We want them here too!" John added.

"Harry and Mycroft are older than you so they have gone to stay at a friends' house this evening." Rose explained.

John and Sherlock sighed and the doorbell rang and Hamish left.

Rose gave them both a kiss on the forehead and put them under the cover of John's bed.

"Two stories and then straight to sleep, okay?" she asked.

They nodded.

Rose left them alone and went out of sight.

John and Sherlock both immediately got up and out of bed.

"You two never listen to the rules." Lestrade said with a smile. Sherlock and John smiled sheepishly.

The Television showed the two boys run to a book shelf and select their books with a few complaints about the other's choice of book and a few shoves but in the end they settled on 2 books as the door opened again and Hamish walked in followed by Rose and a 25 year old girl who had brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"Heya, guys!" she said with a smile.

"IVY!" They shouted in unison and ran to her, giving her a hug.

"Hello, are you two going to spend the duration of my stay saying everything together again?" Ivy asked with a smile as they showed her the books and she smiled at their choice.

"We could do that?" John asked.

"Oh, you could do that very well. It annoyed Harry and Mycroft a lot; I think that's why you did it." Rose said with a smile.

John and Sherlock looked at each other with devious smiles.

"NO! Please, save us the annoyance!" Harry said and Mycroft nodded.

"Well, this will be fun!" John and Sherlock said at the same time to the shock of everyone in the room.

"How on Earth...?" Donavon asked.

The television carried on and the twins were laughing.

"Now, you two, calm down, its bed time." Rose said.

Both boys groaned.

Hamish looked at his watch. "Honey, we're going to be late." He said. Rose nodded and knelt in front of her sons.

"Daddy and I will be back very late and we expect to hear all good things from Ivy. No playing up." She said. Sherlock and John nodded. Rose kissed them both and said "I love you, night night." She went to stand in the doorway with Ivy.

Hamish lifted the boys up and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. He pulled up the covers on one of the beds and lay them down. "Love you."

As the three adults went to talk in the hallway John and Sherlock shouted "Love you mummy and daddy!"

The television skipped to a later time. The lights were dim in the boys' bedroom and they lay in separate beds, sleeping. They both turned on their sides at the same time. Rose burst into tears.

"You were so vulnerable." She said as Hamish hugged her and John and Sherlock looked worried.

"They attacked us in our sleep?" John asked.

"We don't know. You couldn't tell us much." Mycroft said.

Suddenly there was a crash from outside the room and both boys startled awake and sat up. You could hear incoherent shouting.

Sherlock and John scrambled up.

"What's happening?" John whispered and he and Sherlock put their ears to their bedroom door.

"Someone's in the house. They are looking for... for us." Sherlock whispered back.

"What about Ivy?" John asked.

"I can't hear her. But I can hear lots of men's voices." Sherlock said. They looked at each other and John took a step back.

"We have to help her!" John whispered in outrage.

"What exactly do you think you can do? You're five! We need to go!" Sherlock said and he ran to their coat hooks and grabbed their coats.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"It'll take them about 3 minutes to find our room. We can jump off the balcony. We need to go to get help." Sherlock explained as he gave John a blue coat and they both put their matching coats on.

"What about Ivy?" John asked.

"She will be okay." Sherlock said.

Sherlock took John's hand. "John, we need to go. We can't be brave now, we have to be clever." Sherlock said. John looked into Sherlock's eyes and as they heard thumping footsteps coming up the stairs John nodded and hand in hand the brothers ran to the window and opened it. John crawled through first and jumped onto a balcony. Sherlock joined him and they looked over the ledge.

"I don't think this was a good idea." Sherlock said. John climbed onto the railing and swung over. He hung off the railing and everyone watching held their breath.

Sherlock nervously swung over too and John said "Bend your knees. It's not that far." And they both dropped and fell onto a garden. John and Sherlock scrambled up and the back doors slammed open.

"They're over there! In the garden!" A man shouted. Footsteps thundered closer and John grabbed Sherlock's hand and the boys ran away from the house.

They ran and ran and the chase was on. 10 men wearing black outfits ran after them, they had guns on so they were in some sort of uniformed service. They were gaining on the two boys.

"We'll never win!" Sherlock shouted.

"We can try!" John said back.

But within half a minute 2 men in the lead grabbed the small boys around their waists and slung them over their shoulders. The 2 struggled and kicked and scratched but made little difference.

"Stop struggling!" One of the men said.

But the two boys didn't stop. The men ran back towards the house and put the boys in a plain black van where another man tied them up back to back and tied their hands together.

"You say one word when you have no place to talk and you'll regret it. Got it?" he asked as they shut the van door and it began moving.

"So, who is who?" he asked.

They were quiet and just leant away from the man.

"Speak!" the man said.

"Erm... I'm... Hamish and this is James." John said. It wasn't a lie; they were their names, just their middle names.

"Ah, clever!" Hamish said. They all seemed to not realise that they were talking to a television recording of something that happened years ago.

"Well, that is a lie. One of you is John and the other is Sherlock. You, curly hair, who are you?" the man asked.

"Sherlock." Sherlock said quietly.

"The clever one... so you, Blondie, must be the brave." The man said.

Sherlock and John turned their heads slightly so they could look at each other. They looked scared.

**Author's note: Hello, thank you for your support! Please review! I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

Sherlock and John's faces faded off the screen and were replaced by a recording of Hamish and Rose. They walked with their arms interlaced and were smiling and laughing. They walked up their driveway and Hamish looked up at their home as they approached it he stopped walking abruptly. Rose looked at the house and then up at her husband with a confused look.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Hamish just stared at the house much like Sherlock does when he was in deep thought.

"Hamish... darling?" Rose called out.

Hamish suddenly shouted "NO!" and went running inside at tremendous speed. The speed of a man who was running for everything he was worth.

Rose ran after him and he went hurtling through the house, running up the stairs two at a time. He slammed the door to John and Sherlock's room open and ran to the gap between their beds, a look of horror on his face at the empty and messy beds.

Rose ran in and stopped immediately, fear written on her features.

Suddenly Hamish snapped his head up and shouted, walking out "Boys, this isn't funny now! Stop hiding!" he shouted and looked over the banister.

Rose fell to her knees between the beds and grabbed the two covers in her fists and brought them to her face as she cried "No, no, they can't- not my babies." She said, shaking.

Hamish walked slowly back into the room. "W-we need to get the guys... they'll help." Hamish said. He knelt behind Rose and put an arm around her. "We'll find them. I promise." He said and kissed her cheek.

He ran back down the stairs and began calling someone, as soon as the person answered "I need a team of at least twenty, I want Jones, Parker and Hays, the best we have at my house NOW!" he hung up.

Then he strode into the kitchen and opened the large side door and found Ivy tied to a chair with tape over her mouth, a cut on her forehead and a look of terror.

He quickly removed the tape and ropes.

"I don't know what happened! I put them to bed and they were being really good. They came in here and they had guns. One of them hit me and then they tied me up. I tried to stop them! They just kept saying 'find the twins'! I didn't know what to do. Then they had them and I couldn't do anything!" Ivy rushed out and Hamish shushed her.

"Start from the beginning. We need to know everything. Take a deep breath and tell me everything." Hamish said and gently sat her in a chair.

"I was in the living room, reading, and then the front door was slammed open. There were about ten men, they wore black and had guns. I tried to run for the stairs to get John and Sherlock out. One of them grabbed my wrist. I chucked a vase at him but it just smashed on a wall. He carried me away and tied me up as you found me, I struggled and that is how I got the cut. They closed the door and after about 2 minutes I heard them all shouting again, like they'd found John and Sherlock. I heard John and Sherlock's voices too. They were shouting, but I couldn't do anything. Then it was all silent." Ivy said as tears overflowed.

Hamish nodded and patted her shoulder.

"Thank you. Wait here, go to the spare room, and try to sleep or help yourself to food. I'll have one of the team come and look after you. I can't do much for now." Hamish said and walked out and back to Sherlock and John's room.

Rose was sat between them, traces of tears down her cheeks but now she just looked like a shell as she sat between the beds and held two pillows close to her.

Hamish knelt before her and wiped her cheeks.

"I can still smell them. It's like they're right here, but they're not. My baby boys are gone." Rose whispered. Hamish took her hand and sat down next to her.

"Listen, we need to pull together. We will find them. And I can't do this without you. Please... help me." Hamish said.

Rose slowly looked up and into Hamish' sincere eyes.

"You try and stop me." She said with a hint of a smile. She wiped her cheeks and Hamish slowly pried her fingers off the boys' pillows "Let go." He whispered, and she did.

They stood up and then Rose smiled and ran to her bedroom.

The screen changed to Rose, changed into jeans, a loose shirt and a jumper. She was on the phone.

"So Mycroft and Harry are still with you? ... Thanks, yes, no, don't worry. Everything's fine... just a family crisis. I'll be around in a few minutes." Rose said and hung up. She took a deep breath and walked into John and Sherlock's room where Hamish was lying on the floor, looking at the carpet and rubbing his hands on it.

"I'm going to get Harry and Mycroft." She said.

Hamish didn't lose concentration but said "The team will be here in a few seconds. I want you to take Gary with you. And a gun." He said without emotion. Rose nodded and went downstairs.

The screen changed to Mycroft and Harry seated in the back of a car while a ginger man with hazel eyes drove and Rose sat in the front passenger seat, looking out the window in deep thought and biting her nails in worry.

"Mum?" Mycroft called out but got no answer.

"Mummy!" Harry said louder. Rose jumped and looked into the back.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"What's happened? Is it dad? Is he on a mission again?" Mycroft asked.

"No, your dad is fine." Rose said.

"Did John and Sherlock misbehave? Because mum, that isn't fair! Just because they were bad doesn't mean that we can't go to our friends!" Harry said defiantly.

Rose started tearing up.

"Mrs Holmes, are you alright?" Gary asked.

Rose sniffed and nodded.

"Look, sweethearts. You see, when me and your dad came back from the party we went to, well... you are old enough to understand. Sherlock and John have been kidnapped." Rose said as her voice broke as she said her lost sons' names.

Harry and Mycroft stared in shock.

"B-but we can get them back? You and dad will find them?" Harry asked as she started crying.

Rose unstrapped her seatbelt and climbed into the back, sitting in between her eldest children. She pulled them to her and placed a kiss on both their heads.

"We will try our very best. I'm sure dad won't sleep till he's found them, hey, you know him. And do you really think anyone can take any of my babies and get away with it?" Rose said.

"So you'll find them?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Rose said confidently.

Mycroft turned to look up at his mother "Alive?" he asked as tears began to roll down the twelve year olds cheeks.

Rose choked and began sobbing.

"Mum, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you sad!" Mycroft said.

"We're here." Gary said.

Their door was wrenched open and Hamish's eager face appeared.

"We have some very brave and clever twins of ours to look for." He said.

"You have a lead?" Rose asked and the three climbed out and followed Hamish as he ran into the busy house which was now swarmed with a team of spies. He ran through them and ran to the boys' room.

He motioned for the three to sit on one of the beds.

"Okay, I've worked out what they did. They awoke I presume as soon as they heard the commotion downstairs. They listened at the door and then had some sort of conflict as Sherlock tried to pull John away, hence the heavier 5 year olds footprints just here" Hamish gestured to the carpet. "They knew they had time and they grabbed their coats. They jumped out the window and onto the balcony. From the balcony they jumped onto the garden and began running. But the grass is growing quite long now and you haven't played there for a while so there are footprints. They were chased by ten men and got caught about half way through the garden. There was a struggle as two men lost their footing slightly as the two tried to get out of their arms. But they were taken to a van large enough for ten men. There is evidence of 2 vans, they were put in one together and driven away. That's as far as I've got. But we have a few leads. I've found evidence of footage of all of us on the internet when I hacked into some government files. The person with the footage is Frederick Weaver, remember?" Hamish looked at Rose.

"Yes! He used to work with us on some of the missions!" Rose said.

"Yes, he was a very clever man, but I never liked him. He ranked higher than both of us but we were quickly excelling in everything we did and soon enough he wasn't as important as he used to be. He hated us for it. Then he started going insane, you remember? He was discharged. But that was during a time when everything was manic. His account was never shut down. He still had access to satellite pictures and could buy a lot of spy equipment under our noses with our money. He's been spying on us for the past 18 months. But look at the pictures." Hamish said and passed pictures to Rose.

The screen focused on the pictures and as Rose flipped through them.

The first picture was a picture taken in a park of Sherlock and John with summer shorts and shirts on, both smiling in glee and being pushed on a swing by Hamish.

The next picture was of Sherlock and John at the beach making sandcastles together.

The next picture was of John standing on the beach holding Harry's hand and paddling in the sea.

The next was of Sherlock and Mycroft sitting on a beach towel with books on their laps.

The next was of Sherlock and John sat on a beach towel wrapped together in one towel, they were soaked but had grins on their faces.

The next few pictures were all of John and Sherlock playing in a garden, just running around together.

The last was of John and Sherlock, hand in hand, walking through busy streets, just in front of Hamish.

Rose looked up in shock.

"You have to be kidding me. How could we not notice that?" she asked.

"I don't know. Even Sherlock didn't notice and if anything is wrong he just points to things and says why. And John, he always knows what people are like. If he thinks someone is acting suspiciously, he would know. None of us noticed. Our whole family, one of the few genius families, and none of us noticed people following us and taking pictures for the past 18 months. But anyway, they are all of John or Sherlock, mostly both of them. Frederick hasn't been watching us, he's been watching them." Hamish said.

"Why, to get revenge on us? He was still around us when we had Harry and Mycroft; he knows how much we love them. Remember, he once said to us that we were the closest family he had seen." Rose said.

"He could be getting revenge. But wouldn't he have just killed them or taken them away ages ago. He has let them age for 18 months. He's had the supplies, the team, to take them, hence the stalkers. He's been waiting for something. I would have thought he would rather take them when they were three or four. Them being five gives them more of an advantage. He's been watching them grow. But why? What does he want with them? I don't think he wants to kill them. He wants them for something." Hamish said and sat on the other sofa and pressed his hands together in thought.

"What do you mean, Hamish?" Rose asked.

Hamish grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"Here are the facts." Hamish began reading what he was writing out.

"He took them today, 18 months after he started watching them. He has at his command the size of a small army. He has technology. He's insane. He isn't interested in us. He wanted Sherlock and John. He hasn't tried to get Mycroft or Harry, or me and you. He waited till it was just Sherlock and John and they were at their most vulnerable." Hamish said.

A Spanish looking man ran in

"Sir, ma'am, we think we have a lead. 18 months ago a man bought a massive storing facility. It hasn't been used for years. It was a factory at one point, during the Second World War. It is about 1 hour away from here and in the middle of nowhere. It hasn't been used for so long that there are no roads into it. Roads are cut off about ten miles from there and it is just fields now; completely empty fields and forests for a ten mile radius. The man's name was Frederick Hallow. Hallow was Frederick Weaver's mother's maiden name. It's the only lead that makes sense. We've checked satellites and two black vans have been parked in a car park ten miles from the storage facility. It all adds up. But..." the man trailed off.

"But what? I see no issue. We'll leave now." Hamish said, standing.

"We can't, sir. As you've told us, he has many men at his command. We will need to get our own team. We need more people, we can't go in there. We'll be outnumbered 10 to 1. We need strategy and more information on exactly what they want with your sons." He said.

"I can't wait! Sherlock and John can't wait! They've been missing for an hour now! They need to be here, at home, with their family. They need to be safe." Hamish shouted.

"Sir, we have orders to let you in on this mission as long as you don't get emotional. If any of us think that you would be a liability we are to tell our commanders and have you isolated." The man said.

Hamish sat back on the bed.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing, I can't!" Hamish said.

"They're right, Hamish. We need them to be safe. And going in there might make it worse. We need a fool proof plan. We need to be in and out, quickly. I won't have them away from me a second longer than they need to be. As long as they're safe, we can wait." Rose said.

Hamish slowly nodded.

"Keep on working." Hamish ordered the man who rushed out again.

"We'll find them." Rose said. Hamish nodded "We will." He agreed.

Moriarty's face reappeared "Well isn't this a mess!" Moriarty cackled.

**Author's note: Hiya! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

Moriarty disappeared and the screen had the recording back to John and Sherlock in the van. The van stopped and the side door opened, most of the man jumped out but two stayed behind.

One of them untied the ropes and he had an odd look on his face. He didn't look happy. He looked at the two children's faces and gave a tiny smile.

"It's alright." He mouthed. John looked closely at the man and then looked at Sherlock who just looked to be in deep thought.

The bald man behind them said "Hurry up! We need to move!" to the man.

Sherlock and John stood and John immediately gripped onto Sherlock's sleeve.

The bald man jumped out of the van.

"We'll carry you for a bit; don't want you getting any clever ideas when you are near civilisation, hey." He grumbled and held his arms out.

Sherlock pulled his arm away from John and walked to the door of the van. John reached out for him and Sherlock turned back and nodded at John. It was now clear what Sherlock wanted. He wanted to be with the grumpier man so that John got the kinder man. John had a frown but nodded back anyway.

"Hurry up!" the bald man shouted.

Sherlock reluctantly reached out for the man and he roughly pulled Sherlock to him, resting the five year old on his hip.

"No funny business." He said to Sherlock and walked towards the group of other men.

John looked at the kinder man and smiled unsurely. The man jumped out of the truck and in the new light he saw the man was about twenty eight and had green eyes and brown hair. He had very kind eyes.

John reached out to him and the man picked him up, settling John on his hip.

"If you stay calm it won't be so bad." The man whispered and strolled over to the group and was handed a torch.

"A two hour walk if we walk at a good speed." One man said.

"Follow!" another shouted and the group who all had torches began walking. John looked around for the man with Sherlock and then leaned in to the kind man "Take me to Sherlock" John whispered.

The man started walking slightly faster to catch up.

"What, so this man was helping you?" Donavon asked to nobody.

"It seems so." John said.

Everyone turned back to the television as John's carrier came in line with Sherlock's carrier. John and Sherlock were next to each other and Sherlock reached out for John's hand.

"Thank you." John whispered.

Sherlock shrugged and the screen changed to them still walking in the dark fields.

"Right, let them walk!" a man shouted from the front of the group.

"They put you down? You could have got lost or something!" Molly said and then her cheeks coloured pink in embarrassment.

Sherlock and John were put on the floor and they walked side by side, hand in hand. The bald man ran off to talk to others but the kind man stayed by their side.

"Sherlock, where are we?" John whispered.

"I don't know, nowhere near home." Sherlock whispered back, his voice was shaking.

"Don't be scared, Sherlock. I won't let anything bad happen to you." John said. Sherlock smiled at him.

"You can't promise me that." Sherlock said.

"I can try my best." John said.

They walked in silence and then Sherlock shouted out "Where are we going?"

Some of the men grumbled in irritation "Somewhere far away." One man said.

"Why do you want us?" John asked.

"You'll understand, all in good time." The same man said and laughed.

"Don't worry, Sherlock, mummy and daddy will find us." John said.

"I know." Sherlock whispered back.

The screen changed to them all walking in a wooded area of land. Sherlock and John looked tired and began walking more slowly.

"Oh god, you're getting tired." Rose said with worry.

Sherlock stumbled and John caught him before he fell.

The kind man noticed and John looked up at him.

"Can you carry him, please?" John asked as he held Sherlock's weight and his brother's eyes drooped.

"No he can't. You'll walk brats" A man shouted.

"Sorry." The kind man whispered.

John nodded and then said "Sherlock, I'll give you a piggy back. Sleep." John said.

Sherlock was too tired to protest and he climbed onto John's back and put his arms around his twins' neck and fell asleep, his head lolling onto John's shoulder.

"That's so cute." Donavon said and then covered her mouth with her hand.

Sherlock smirked and John huffed "It's not that cute." John said.

"Yes it is." Harry said.

John smiled at her.

They turned back to the television.

"We're about half an hour away now!" Someone shouted.

Moriarty reappeared "Aww well wasn't that adorable. So powerful, the love of the brothers. And John kept walking. That tired little boy kept on walking, carried Sherlock all the way." Moriarty said.

"Just get on with it Moriarty!" John shouted.

"Oooh, Doctor John is turning into soldier John. I like it." Moriarty smiled.

Moriarty faded away and the image was replaced by Sherlock and John sat in a dark large room. They both sat against a wall.

"You sleep John. I'll stay awake and make sure nobody hurts us." Sherlock suggested.

"I can't sleep." John stated.

Sherlock gave a small laugh "Isn't that what I say?" he asked.

John smiled.

"I'll try." John said and closed his eyes.

Sherlock smiled.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you either." Sherlock said. John smiled.

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

The screen was playing a recording. Sherlock was sat in the dark with John sleeping against him. Sherlock just sat watching the area around him.

The sound of footsteps appeared and the kind man crouched in front of Sherlock.

"Hello." He said.

Sherlock pulled John a bit closer.

"Hello." The awake five year old said.

"I brought you some food. It is just bread, but it's all I could get. Eat it quickly so nobody notices." He said and passed Sherlock a slice of bread.

Sherlock inspected the bread and then ripped it in half. The kind man sat down properly in front of them.

"Are you not going to wake your little brother up?" he asked.

"He's not my little brother. He's my big brother." Sherlock corrected "And no I'm not. He's tired from carrying me." Sherlock said. "But I will save him half the food." Sherlock finished.

The kind man nodded and they sat in silence for a few moments.

Sherlock finished eating and said "Most people make that mistake. Because I'm the size of a 5 year old and John's the size of a 4 year old they think I'm older. But people shouldn't judge age by size. If they watched our behaviour they would see we were twins and that he looks after me." Sherlock said.

"I see that. But I think you look after each other." The man said with a smile.

Sherlock gave a small smile.

"We'll always look after each other." Sherlock said.

"That's good." The man said.

"Excuse me, but... can I tell John why you're helping us?" Sherlock asked.

"Why do you think I am helping you?" the man asked.

"Because you had children, you had two boys. And they were taken from you a while ago. Your wife left you and she took the children and you aren't allowed to see them ever again. When you see me and John, you see your children. And you want to help us. You were forced in to being in this mission. You didn't want to be. And you don't want to see us hurt because you're a father." Sherlock said.

The man was silent for a moment.

"You're very clever." He finally said.

Sherlock smiled "I'm clever, yes. But John's the person who is good with people. He trusts you. He can sense when to trust people, I just see whether I can trust people or not." He said.

The kind man smiled at him "You make a good team" he said.

Sherlock nodded.

John stirred and opened his eyes.

"Sherlock?" he called out.

"I'm here, John. The kind man brought us food." Sherlock said and gave John the food to which the little boy ate quickly.

When he finished John looked up at the man "Thank you." He said.

"It's no problem. I have to go now. Look after each other." The man said and stood to leave.

John grabbed his hand and the man looked into the 5 year olds face.

"Don't be sad. We'll be okay." The child said.

"I'll try." The man smiled and left.

John sat back next to Sherlock.

"Tell me what you know about him." John requested.

The screen changed. The twins were huddled together "It's too cold." John said.

A door swung open and light poured into the room.

Two straight faced men walked in and stood the boys up.

They got their guns out and pointed them at the children.

"You'll follow us. Any funny business and we shoot. Got it?" one gruff man asked. The twins nodded quickly and grabbed onto each other's hands.

One man walked in front and another behind.

They led the twins down long plain corridors until they reached a small door. They entered and found a man wearing a suit with black straight hair and cold blue eyes who smiled.

"Take a seat Mr and Mr Holmes." He said and gestured to the two seats in front of him. The twins reluctantly sat down and the two men who had led them there stood at the door.

"Hello. My name is Frederick, please, call me Fred." He said.

The twins remained silent and the man leaned forward.

"I've been watching you two. You are quite remarkable, aren't you?" he said. The boys remained silent.

"Sherlock, you're very much like your dad, clever and unloving." Fred smirked.

"Sherlock and daddy aren't unloving!" John shouted.

Fred roared "Shut UP!" and struck John on the cheek. John whimpered and put a hand to the wound. A scratch had appeared and a drop of blood rolled down his cheek.

"Don't you hit my John!" Sherlock shouted and kicked Frederick in the shins. Fred grabbed Sherlock's hair until the boy winced.

"You will both shut up. Do not talk unless I ask you to, got that?" he asked.

Sherlock and John nodded and Frederick let go of Sherlock.

Sherlock moved closer to John.

"You can't protect him, Sherlock. And John, you can't protect Sherlock." Frederick smirked and sat back.

"So, what do you to want to be when you grow up? Come on, answer me, Sherlock?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I want to solve puzzles. I like puzzles." Sherlock said.

"Ah, nice, and what about you, John?" he asked.

"I want to be a soldier. Or a doctor, I'm not sure yet." John said.

"Well, isn't that lovely." Frederick said. "John, you do remind me of your mother. She was a very stubborn and feisty woman, but she enjoyed helping people; a very compassionate person." He said.

"Did you know our parents?" John asked.

"I knew them. Show offs, God I hated them. They had everything. A family, a nice house, did best at everything." Frederick sneered.

"So... you want us for revenge?" Sherlock asked.

"No, no, revenge isn't my style. I want you so that I can protect everyone else. And now I'm going to tell you what is happening. I took you because I need to know how powerful you are. You are excelling in everything you do and you are very close. You two could grow up to be evil. I want to protect the innocent civilians. So I am going to run you through some tests, won't that be fun? If you refuse to take part I will just have to kill you. And if you do not perform to the best of your ability I will kill you. Come with me." Frederick stood and John and Sherlock reluctantly followed the man through the corridors.

They came to a room where there was a tank; a tank the size of a bungalow. There was a ladder leading to the top. It was like a giant fish tank, but no fish and no water.

The room was also large and white, clinical.

Frederick got 2 pieces of long rope and tied them around Sherlock and John's chests.

"Climb up those steps and we will lower you to the floor. Remove the ropes and give us a smile." Frederick said.

Sherlock and John looked at each other and then at Frederick who shouted "DO IT!"

The twins scrambled up the steps and then sat at the edge of the square tank.

Two of the men in black grabbed the other ends of the rope and as Sherlock and John leant over the edge and began swinging down. Sherlock and John held onto each other's arms.

Their feet finally landed on the ground.

"Undo the ropes!" Frederick ordered.

Sherlock and John undid the knots and the ropes were pulled up to the outside of the tank.

Sherlock and John were trapped.

"What now, Frederick?" Sherlock shouted.

"Good luck." Frederick said and left, along with his soldiers.

John and Sherlock looked at each other.

"John, are you okay?" Sherlock asked and reached up a hand to John's cut cheek.

John nodded. "I'm okay. I think that man is insane." John said.

"Me too, we have to do what he says. It's our only way out of here." Sherlock said and John nodded.

Sherlock smiled and then walked to a wall of the tank and put his hand against it.

Suddenly water began trickling down the four walls and pooled at the bottom of the tank.

Sherlock stepped back to John.

"Oh, God!" John said as the water rose so it covered their feet.

"John! You can't swim!" Sherlock said.

John just stared in shock "W-well, what do we do?" John stammered.

"Erm... let me think." Sherlock said.

As the water crept up their legs till it was at their waists Sherlock had his eyes shut in concentration. His eyes snapped open.

"John, get on my back. Like when daddy goes to the deep end with you." Sherlock instructed.

"I'm too heavy. You'll get tired!" John protested.

"It's the only chance you've got! I'll be fine." Sherlock reassured him.

John got onto Sherlock's back and held on tightly to Sherlock.

"I'm not sure about this Sherlock." John said.

"Do you want to die?" Sherlock shouted as the water came up to their shoulders.

"No! But I don't want you to die!" John shouted.

The water was at their necks as Sherlock kicked off from the ground and kicked his arms and legs to keep them afloat.

John hung on as Sherlock struggled to keep them both above water.

The water grew higher and higher and Sherlock struggled on, breathing hard and occasionally choking on swallowed water.

When the tank was three quarters of the way full Sherlock began slowing down and his moves became sluggish. He swallowed water more frequently.

John unwound his arms from Sherlock's neck but Sherlock grabbed one of his hands.

"No, John." He spluttered.

"You're too tired. You'll drown!" John said.

"No I won't." Sherlock argued.

"Hold on to my hands and help me swim too." John suggested.

Sherlock slowly nodded and turned around to face John, holding onto his hands. John kicked his legs hard but his head was slowly going under.

"Keep kicking your legs!" Sherlock said.

"It isn't working!" John said.

Sherlock pulled John to him and let John grip to him.

"I'm sorry." John whispered in his brother's ear.

"It's fine." Sherlock said.

"I'm not sorry for the fact I can't swim. I'm sorry for this. Let me go, Sherlock. Let me go and you can live. They want both of us. Just one of us is useless, they'll let you go." John said.

"No!" Sherlock shouted and held John tighter.

"Sherlock, I love you, I really do. But, please, let me go." John said as a tear rolled down his face.

"And I love you! So I can't! John, I can't!" Sherlock said.

"Yes you can. Please... Sherlock. It's me, or both of us." John said.

"Then let it be both of us." Sherlock said.

"I can't do that. Mummy and Daddy need you. Everyone needs you. I need you to live. Please, Sherlock let me go." John said.

Sherlock fell silent and John wriggled his arms out of Sherlock's grip. But Sherlock wouldn't let go of one of his hands.

"Please, John... stay." Sherlock said as tears overflowed.

"Let me go." John said.

Sherlock's grip loosened and John pushed away from Sherlock. They faced each other and John slowly began to sink. His eyes stayed on Sherlock's as his head disappeared under water and his kicks carried on as he sank.

The whole living room was in silence. Rose, Harry and Molly were crying. John and Sherlock had subconsciously moved closer together.

Sherlock on the screen looked up at the ceiling and tears ran down his cheeks.

The recording went under water to John. John had stopped kicking and bubbles were slowly pouring out of his mouth. His eyes were wide open and he slowly sunk.

Moriarty reappeared "Will Sherlock leave John to drown?" Moriarty asked.

"Obviously not." Sherlock said.

"Really, is it really obvious, Sherlock? Look at you. You're scared of yourself." Moriarty said.

The screen began playing again. Sherlock was sobbing and slowly looked to the edge. The tank was nearly full. He could pull himself up.

Sherlock looked down and saw John, immobile under water.

"John!" he shouted and took a deep breath and dived under water.

The camera followed Sherlock as he struggled down to John. John's eyes slowly closed and Sherlock's small arms reached out and his hands grabbed onto John's chest.

He wrapped his arms around John's back and swam up.

He resurfaced with a gasp and spluttering. John's limp body flopped over Sherlock and he swam to the side with the ladder. One small hand gripped onto the edge and he pulled himself and John out of the water. He walked backwards down the ladder, holding John's limp form to him with one hand while the other helped him down the ladder. When he reached the bottom he let John's body fall onto the floor.

He knelt next to John and put his hands on John's chest.

"John! John, please wake up! Please... don't leave me here!" Sherlock said.

John was pale and not breathing.

"That isn't good enough!" Sherlock said and put two hands over John's heart and pushed down, hard.

This made no difference, but Sherlock didn't stop. He thumped onto John's chest and then pinched John's nose and opened his mouth and breathed into John's mouth.

Nothing happened, but Sherlock didn't stop. He thumped on John's chest five times and then breathed into his mouth. After five times of this Sherlock breathed into John's mouth one more time and John startled awake and threw up water all over the floor. He coughed and spluttered and breathed quickly. He turned to Sherlock and pulled his brother into an embrace. Sherlock cried into John's shoulder.

"John?" Sherlock called.

"Thank you, Sherlock. Thank you. It's okay now, I'm here." John said through gasping breaths.

"Your here." Sherlock whispered.

John pushed Sherlock back "Are you ever going to listen to me?" John asked.

Sherlock laughed and pulled John into another hug.

"TEA BREAK!" Moriarty shouted and the screen switched to Moriarty.

"Don't try to leave, or you'll die." Moriarty said and the screen went blank.

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed reading. Please, please review! I need your encouragement to know if you like it or if you have any constructive feedback! Please review! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

The room was silent for a few minutes.

"That was... horrendous. How many more tasks do you have to complete?" Harry asked.

"Don't know." John said absent-mindedly. Sherlock and John both had similar expressions: confusion, sadness, relief and fear.

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry!" Mrs Hudson suddenly blurted out.

Sherlock and John snapped out of their daze and turned to her "What for?" John asked.

"I just remember when you came to look at the flat I may have suggested that you two were... involved." Mrs Hudson said.

"Everyone thought you were together!" Donavon said.

"What?" John and Sherlock said at the same time, looking at everyone in the room. The only people who weren't blushing were the other four Holmes'.

"But, why?" John asked.

"Isn't it obvious John?" Sherlock asked now his brain was moving a bit faster.

"No, Sherlock, no it isn't." John said.

"Well most of the people in here knew me before they knew you and I didn't have any friends, I didn't have anyone I was remotely close to. So I presume to them seeing me being friendly and tolerant of a person led them all to the easiest conclusion- that we were in love." Sherlock explained.

"Oh... but we never hinted at it or showed any displays of affection." John reasoned.

"We are both very private people, John. They wouldn't have expected us to." Sherlock explained.

"But you do have a very platonic relationship." Mycroft said.

Sherlock and John just pouted.

"Well, does anybody want any tea?" Mrs Hudson asked.

Everyong called out how they drank their tea and Mrs Hudson went to the kitchen with Molly to prepare the tea.

Everyone jumped into conversations. Sherlock and John turned to each other.

"Erm... thank you for saving my life." John said.

"You don't need to thank me." Sherlock insisted.

"Sherlock, can I talk to you in private?" John asked.

Sherlock nodded and the two strolled out and into Sherlock's bedroom as it was the closest.

"What's wrong, John?" Sherlock asked.

"I just wanted to say... you're my best friend." John said.

Sherlock stood there.

"I know you don't let people close, I can see that when we are around other people. And as you know I'm not the most trusting people in the world. I know we've been friends for a while; I just wanted to tell you that you're my best friend... and now I guess my brother. And I am really grateful for everything that you have done for me. I was so alone... and I owe you so much." John said and his voice cracked and he looked away.

Sherlock gave John a small smile "You are my best friend too, John. Well, one of my only friends. I do have friends... I mean I do get along with Lestrade and Mrs Hudson okay. But I really do care for you. And you don't owe me anything, John. You've already repaid me. You were one of the first people who showed that they liked me. And you wanted to be with me. You made me feel... loved, I suppose. Sorry, I'm not good on emotions." Sherlock said awkwardly.

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit, Sherlock. I don't think you are a complete sociopath." John said with a chuckle. Sherlock smiled.

"Maybe not." Sherlock agreed.

"So you admit it do you?" John said.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"You were wrong and I was right." John said with a proud smile.

Sherlock huffed "Well I'm not completely wrong. I was a sociopath!" Sherlock protested.

John chuckled and said "C'mon, let's go and have some tea." John said and the twins made their way back to the living room where everyone was drinking their tea and two mugs lay on the table, which John and Sherlock took and drank with a sigh.

"I love tea." John said as they both sank into one armchair.

"Did you two have a nice chat?" Harry asked sweetly.

"Did you two have a nice chat?" John mocked in an annoying voice.

"Stop it, you two don't start. It is not the time for your silly quarrels!" Rose said.

"She started it!" John shouted.

"No I didn't! I asked a question!" Harry said.

"It's the way you asked!" John shouted.

"You two better stop this or I will send you, John, to your room and you, Harriet, to Sherlock's room." Rose said threateningly.

"You can't do that! We're adults!" John protested.

"I can and I will. Now apologise." Rose said.

The brother and sister crossed their arms and faced pointedly away from each other.

"Goodness me, it's like Christmas dinner with Mycroft and Sherlock." Hamish chuckled.

"Harriet and John, this is verging on ridiculous. Can you two not get along for more than an hour?" Rose asked.

"It isn't my fault. Harry's never liked me." John grumbled.

"That isn't true!" Harry protested.

"Yes it is. You blamed me for everything! Told mum every little bad thing I did and even things I didn't do!" John said.

"That's only because you got all the attention!" Harry shouted.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" John asked.

Harry looked down and then took a deep breath "When you and Sherlock were separated... well, you saw, you didn't take it very well. You wouldn't eat, sleep, barely drank. You refused to even be left for 1 minute in a room on your own! You took over all of mum's time! I obviously understood for a while. And I felt really sorry for you, John, I did. I hated seeing you in so much pain; you were so fragile for weeks. Anything would send you into hours of crying. So for a while I was fine, I helped. But for over a year you didn't much change. And it wasn't fair. Mum tried, she really did. But I needed to have some quality time with the only parent I had left and you wouldn't let us. I was jealous, so I started hoping that if she saw you for your faults... then she'd spend less time with you." Harry finished.

Silence ran through the room.

Mycroft broke it "Sherlock was much the same. But after a few months he let dad out of his sight, as long as I was with him. So it wasn't so bad. And Sherlock was a very independent child in the end." Mycroft explained.

"Yes, Mycroft. I wanted to be independent, but you wouldn't let me do anything. Will you ever just trust me to look after myself?" Sherlock asked.

"No, I don't think I can, given your record." Mycroft said.

"Hey, I'm clean! I have been for years!" Sherlock said.

"STOP THIS! I have had enough. We're a family. We've just been brought back together. Let the past go and start a new chapter in your lives. I'm sorry for what has happened, but we can't change it. And I am very thankful to you two, Mycroft and Harry, for being so reliable and understanding when our lives were getting tough. But it is over now. You are all brothers and sister, a family, start acting like one." Hamish said.

The Holmes children fell silent.

"Sorry, Harry." John mumbled. Harry sighed but smiled in acceptance.

John took another gulp of his tea and sighed.

"Any closer to working out what is going on, Sherlock?" John asked.

Sherlock shook his head "Not enough information." He said.

John nodded in understanding.

"Tea time is over! Are we all sitting comfortably? Good, good! Here we go!" Moriarty said and the screen flicked back on.

**Author's note: Hiya! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

The recording played. Sherlock and John were sat back in the dim and cold room. Sherlock was slowly lowering a shivering John to the floor. They were both completely soaking wet.

"John, stay awake." Sherlock said.

"Sh-sh... c-c-cold." John said.

"It's alright. I'll warm you up. But you need to stay awake." Sherlock said as he sat next to John and wrapped his arms around him.

The door creaked open and the kind man carefully walked in. He knelt in front of John and Sherlock.

"Sherlock, can you let him go? I can do a check on him to see if he has hyperthermia or something." The man asked with a smile.

"I don't want to." Sherlock said.

"I'll give him straight back." The man said.

"L-let... hhim-m-m Sherl-l-lock" John shivered.

"Okay." Sherlock said and loosened his arms as the kind man pulled John onto his own lap. John was quite floppy but wouldn't stop shivering.

The man put a bag next to Sherlock "You will both get ill if we aren't quick. There are two sets of clothes in that bag. Get them out and change quickly." The man instructed. Sherlock opened the bag and pulled out a t-shirt, pants, a vest, jeans and a jumper. They both had red jumpers, a blue shirt and denim jeans.

"Won't someone notice we've been helped if we change?" Sherlock asked.

"No, I said you would get ill. Frederick wants you to stay in good health so he told me to sort it." The kind man explained.

Sherlock quickly changed and sighed at the warmth.

"John, can you stay awake?" the man asked.

John's eyes lazily opened.

"That's it. Sherlock here is going to get you changed and I'm going to get you a blanket. I'll be back. Be quick, Sherlock." The man said and lowered John to the floor.

He left at a run and Sherlock quickly stripped his twin and changed him back. Once that was done Sherlock pulled John onto his lap and held him close. John tucked his face into Sherlock's neck.

The door reopened and the man walked back through with a blanket.

"Lie down, Sherlock. Body heat is one of the best ways of keeping John warm. I don't think he has hyperthermia but keep him warm and he won't get ill either. I brought you a blanket and in a couple of hours I can sneak in some hot chocolate and toast, how's that?" the man asked.

Sherlock lay down, keeping John's sleeping form on top of him, and nodded. The man spread a blanket over them.

"I'll be back later. Get some sleep. If you need help scream, the guards are under orders to keep you alive." He said.

Sherlock nodded in understanding and the man walked out.

Sherlock looked down at John "Please don't get poorly, John. You're the strong one." Sherlock said.

John mumbled something in his sleep. Sherlock smiled and fell asleep.

Moriarty reappeared as the image faded.

"Well, I sure hope Johnny-boy doesn't ruin everyone's plans by getting ill. Because I like suspense and seeing you squirm I want to show you one of the recordings Frederick took. And I want John and Sherlock to watch carefully, because I want them to replay it in the present. I mean, I want some entertainment! If you refuse I'll blow up Buckingham palace." Moriarty threatened and smiled.

"Well go on then, play the recording." Sherlock said.

Moriarty laughed and the screen changed.

Sherlock and John were four and in the living room, stood in front of Harry and Mycroft and their parents.

"We have to show you now!" John said.

"Go on then, what have you being working on all day?" Rose asked.

"Gymnastic tricks!" Sherlock said joyfully.

"Oh, God!" John said as he heard the words. "We can't do that anymore!" John protested.

"We probably can, only it'll be far more difficult and we will probably pull a few muscles." Sherlock said.

The brothers looked back at the recording of their young selves.

Sherlock and John faced each other and smiled "Ready?" John asked "As ever." Sherlock said.

John and Sherlock turned away from each other and walked backwards till they were back to back. Then they hooked arms and Sherlock bent over while John was lifted and lay across Sherlock's back with his legs in the air. Then John rolled backwards and let go of Sherlock. He landed opposite Sherlock and facing him. Then Sherlock went into a handstand with John holding his legs. His legs gracefully dropped and they both stood facing each other. Then John lay on his back, put his hands up, palms flat and bare feet up too. Sherlock stepped onto John's feet and put his hands against John's. John held Sherlock up for a few moments and then Sherlock climbed off. The recording ended and was replaced by Moriarty.

Sherlock and John gaped at the screen and everyone else either had a smirk or a worried look on their faces.

"I don't think we can do that." Sherlock said.

"Yeah... my shoulder..." John agreed.

"Your shoulder will be fine, John, it's this or Buckingham palace goes BOOM!" Moriarty said.

Sherlock and John looked around the room at everyone else. None of them seemed to have any ideas.

"We did it before, we can do it again." Sherlock said and stood up. He turned to John and held out his hand.

John looked uncertain. "Don't you trust me?" Sherlock asked.

John smiled and took Sherlock's hand. His brother hauled him out of the seat and pulled him to the centre of the room while Mycroft and Lestrade moved the coffee table.

"How on Earth are we meant to do that?" John asked.

"Just do what we did." Sherlock said.

"Sorry, but I don't think I will find it as easy to flip over your back as I did when we were four." John said.

"Get on with it soldier!" Moriarty snapped.

John sighed and nodded at Sherlock. They turned away from each other and stood back to back.

"Be careful." Rose said.

The two nodded and linked arms.

"You make me feel really short." John joked.

"You get to be older so I get to be taller." Sherlock said with a chuckle.

John smiled.

"Okay, go." John said.

Sherlock bent over and John balanced on his back.

"Sherlock, you okay?" John called out. He felt Sherlock's head nod against his own head.

"Flip now. I'm ready." Sherlock said.

John rolled backwards and let go of Sherlock's arms. He landed on the floor and just as his knees buckled on impact Sherlock caught him and pulled him back to stand, then let him go.

"Thanks." John said.

"Hand stand, then, Sherlock!" Moriarty said.

Sherlock took a deep breath.

"If I step to the side, you go for a hand stand and I'll catch your legs." John suggested.

Sherlock nodded and as John moved out of the way he lifted his hands in the air and went for it. John dived forward and caught Sherlock's legs. He held Sherlock there for a few moments until Sherlock said "I'm balanced, let go and I can land without hurting myself."

John let go and Sherlock, rather gracefully, went down. He scrambled up with pride quickly.

"Oh God, this one will be difficult." John said.

Sherlock nodded. "Take your shoes and socks off."

John sighed and did that, placing his shoes and socks by his and Sherlock's adopted seat.

Sherlock did the same.

"If you drop me..." Sherlock said with a warning in his voice.

"I won't... well, I'll try not to. And anyway, if I drop you, you land on me. I think you get the better part of the deal." John reasoned.

Sherlock nodded and John lay on the floor and put his hands in the air. As John held his feet out Sherlock stepped onto them and John's legs straightened as Sherlock locked hands with John.

"Christ, Sherlock, do you ever eat?" John asked.

"You know how much I eat, John." Sherlock said, looking down at his twin. They were both a bit wobbly but they balanced well.

John looked up "I'm going to start monitoring what you eat, Sherlock." John said.

"Please don't. Everything else is just transport. Eating slows the rest of me down. I told you that." Sherlock said.

"And I do remember, Sherlock. But this is ridiculous. I'm your doctor; I need to look after you." John said.

"You can't be my doctor any more. We're family." Sherlock said.

"Well, I'm your brother who is a doctor, so I know what is best when it comes to your health. And nothing changes, I'm meant to look after you." John said.

Sherlock sighed in defeat but knew that they would continue this argument later.

"Are you two done yet?" Mycroft asked.

Sherlock and John noticed that they had stayed like that for over a minute. "It is actually quite comfortable." John said and Sherlock said "Yes, how odd." And carefully lowered to the floor and then gave John a hand up.

Mycroft began clapping slowly "Well, that was quite a performance; unbelievable. A few wobbly moments but well done." He praised as Sherlock and John put their footwear back on and sat back in their chair.

"Yes, that was rather spectacular." Hamish said and patted his sons on the shoulders.

"Now, back to the tragedy of the past, ready, well, I don't actually care if you are or not, here we go!" Moriarty said.

The screen changed to Sherlock and John fast asleep under the blanket with their matching jumpers on which made all the girls in the room awww until they noticed the glares from Sherlock and John.

The door opened and the kind man entered and quietly made his way towards them.

He knelt down and placed two mugs of hot chocolate down and a paper plate of two slices of toast down.

John stirred and blinked as he awoke. He was covered by half of Sherlock but managed to sit up a little bit to look at the intruder. When he saw who it was he smiled in relief.

"Hello. Are you warm now?" the man asked.

John nodded "Sherlock is very warm." He said.

The kind man smiled. Sherlock stirred too and rolled away from John. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hello." He said to the kind man who smiled at him.

"I brought you some food and a drink." The man said. The twins tucked in straight away. Half way through his toast John looked curiously at the man "What is your name?" he asked.

"Jack." The man said.

John smiled.

"How long have we been here?" Sherlock asked.

"It's morning now. About twelve hours. It's coming up to midday." Jack said.

"Do you know what the next test is?" John asked.

"Sorry, no. Only Frederick does until about five minutes before." Jack answered.

John and Sherlock nodded.

**To be continued...**

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews so far! Please review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

The screen changed to John sleeping on the cold floor. Then the camera moved to Sherlock, who was stood watching something closely. Everyone heard the sound of footsteps and then light flooded the room and two men ran inside. John didn't stir but Sherlock started running over to his brother but one of the man caught Sherlock and lifted him off his feet and into his arms.

"JOHN!" Sherlock shouted as the other man picked up the other brother. John startled awake and began struggling instantly. The man could barely contain the boy so he rammed John into the nearest wall. The boy went limp instantly.

"John!" Sherlock shouted.

The man who held John laid the unconscious boy on the floor and then as Sherlock began struggling more both men lay Sherlock on the floor and pinned him down with each hand on an arm and a leg.

Sherlock watched as another man entered. He wore a lab coat and knelt next to one of the men.

"Don't let him move." The man said.

The man pulled out a syringe from his pocket and rolled up one of Sherlock's sleeves. Sherlock whimpered as the needle went into his arm and the man put the contents of the needle in Sherlock's blood stream.

The man walked away, handing one of the guards the syringe. The guards let the boy go, but Sherlock didn't move. The other guard placed a gun next to Sherlock and left. The guard with the syringe stood a bit away.

Sherlock didn't move at all, he just stared at the ceiling. The camera moved to John who groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

His eyes settled on Sherlock and he pulled himself up and started walking unsteadily towards Sherlock.

"Sherlock..." John said.

Sherlock's eyes moved over to where John was. John sped up his walking and fell to his knees beside Sherlock and lifted his brother onto his lap, cradling Sherlock's head in the crook of his arm.

"Sherlock, what's wrong?" John asked.

Sherlock looked up into John's eyes and took a ragged breath.

"I think I'm going to die." Sherlock said.

John looked startled "Don't be stupid, Sherlock. Tell me what's wrong." John said.

"I... don't want to die!" Sherlock said "I want... more time." Sherlock said and a tear rolled down his cheek.

John shook his head "You and me, we've got the rest of our lives. I won't let you die!" John said.

Sherlock shook his head. "No. I'm dying, John." Sherlock struggled out as his breathing grew more laboured.

"No, no, I don't want you to. There must be something I can do." John said.

"Sorry..." Sherlock said and his eyes began to droop closed.

"No! Wake up! Sherlock, stay with me please!" John cried as a tear ran down the blonde boy's cheek.

Sherlock's eyes flicked open and he gave a weak smile.

"'Kay." Sherlock mumbled.

John put a hand on the side of Sherlock's face.

"Please don't leave me. Please, Sherlock... please." John said.

Sherlock's breathing became weaker.

"Goodbye, John." Sherlock whispered and his eyes fell shut.

John sat there, staring down at Sherlock.

"No. No, no, no... Sherlock... please..." John whispered.

Sherlock stopped breathing.

John said "Sherlock" and began sobbing. Tears streamed down the five year olds cheeks and he pulled Sherlock's face into his shoulder and held him close. John buried his face in Sherlock's shoulder and sobbed. He screamed into Sherlock's jumper.

Sherlock, sat next to his brother, turned to look at his twin. John was crying, but crying quietly, his shoulders shaking and tears running down the man's cheeks.

Sherlock did something that surprised everybody in the room. He pulled John into a hug. John turned his face into Sherlock's blazer and cried harder. Sherlock rubbed his back.

"Ssshh, it's okay. I'm not dead. John, I'm okay." Sherlock said.

John shook his head and the television paused.

"But you weren't though. You're dead, Sherlock. You aren't breathing!" John said, his voice muffled by Sherlock's clothes.

"I'm breathing now. I don't know what they did to me, but they didn't kill me." Sherlock said.

John pulled away and stood up, towering over Sherlock.

"Look what they did to us! They kept us locked up in there for god knows how long. We were pretty much emotionally tortured and they obviously made us complete all sorts of tests, seeing just how far they could push us before we died. But it isn't just that! Look at us there! We were obviously inseparable. We had a strong bond. And I'm not saying that we don't have that now, but we could have had so much more if we had stayed together for all of our lives. Think of everything that we could have achieved and all those adventures we could have had. I have had enough of Moriarty stringing us along. I want this little show over and done with. He's toying with us, Sherlock. Just like Frederick was. This is what we are to those bored psychopaths, their toys. We are their experiments, they push and they push us until we hit breaking point. I can't lose you, not again!" John shouted and stormed up to his room.

Rose sighed and made to stand up but Sherlock stood quicker.

"Let me go, please." He said.

Rose nodded. Before Sherlock exited the room Hamish said "Sherlock, only John could ever understand you properly. Trust him. And trust yourself that you know what's right for him, you always did."

Sherlock gave his dad a small smile and then walked up the stairs.

**Author's note: I hope you are enjoying this so far! Yay! 2 chapters up in one night! Please, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

Sherlock reached John's bedroom and opened the door. John sat facing away from him, sat on the edge of his bad. Sherlock sighed and sat next to his brother.

"I do think that it is a shame that we never got to grow up together." Sherlock said.

John looked over at Sherlock.

"We probably would have caused lots of trouble." John said with a smile.

"Of course. Listen, John, We can't change what has happened, but we can move on. Moriarty is trying to toy with us, you're right. So let's take this in our stride, we have to deal with it. This is what he wants, he wants to break us. So let's not give him what he wants. Let's deny him that." Sherlock said.

"Fight back." John stated.

Sherlock nodded with a smile.

"At least we know the truth now." Sherlock reasoned.

"Yeah, we could have gone on for years and never known." John said.

"C'mon, let's finish off this test. I want to know how I got out of dying." Sherlock said.

John nodded and the two walked down the stairs.

"You okay now, sweetheart?" Rose asked John as the twins sat down.

"Yep." John said.

"Well, after that little domestic, let's get back to the story, boys and girls." Moriarty said.

The recording continued.

John was screaming and crying, rocking Sherlock as he did so.

The guard with the syringe scraped his foot against the ground.

John suddenly stopped screaming and took his face out of Sherlock's shoulder.

He looked up at the man and then looked at the syringe in his hand.

Then John's gaze went back to Sherlock, then slowly over to the gun on the floor.

"NO!" Sherlock, Hamish, Rose, Mycroft and Harry shouted.

John looked back at Sherlock. He kissed Sherlock's forehead and lowered him gently to the floor.

John stood up. He was crying, silently. John walked over to the gun and picked it up. It was already loaded and ready. All John had to do was pull the trigger.

John stood in front of Sherlock's body and pointed the gun at the man.

"You... murdered... my little brother. My. Sherlock." John said, his voice shaking. "He's DEAD!" John shouted.

The man dropped the syringe.

"I'm going to kill you. So run." John whispered.

The guard turned and ran for the door.

John pulled the trigger BANG! The enormous sound echoed and the guard fell instantly.

John lowered the gun and breathing harshly he knelt back next to Sherlock.

"There we go. Nobody can hurt you now. Don't be sad, Sherlock, you won't be alone for long." John said.

"No... not my baby." Rose whispered and began crying.

"What?" Anderson asked.

"John is going to kill himself." Donavon said, looking like she wanted to be sick.

John put the gun against his temple and closed his eyes.

"NO! John!" Jack ran in.

John stood and backed away.

"No! Leave me alone!" John said and pointed the gun at Jack.

Jack put his arms up and took slow steps forward.

"John, I know you're scared, I know you're sad. But you need to listen to me. Now, Sherlock isn't dead." Jack said.

"YES HE IS! He isn't breathing!" John shouted.

"Listen, John. They injected him with a substance that made his heartbeat and breathing slow down so it is almost non-existent. Give him the antidote and he'll be fine within an hour. It is just a nasty trick. They wanted to see what you would do. What you would do if you suddenly lost him. They want to find out how dangerous you both are, so they are testing your limits. They want to see what would make you a bad person. John, let me help Sherlock. I have the antidote with me, I can bring him back. Now give me the gun." Jack said as he came to stand in front of John and held out his hand for the gun.

John's grip loosened and Jack quickly pulled it out of the boy's grip and put it in his own pocket. John turned back to Sherlock and then looked up to the man.

"Please." John said.

Jack got another syringe out and rolled up Sherlock's sleeve. He jabbed the needle in and gave Sherlock the antidote.

"I need to leave. He'll be fine. Just wait." Jack said.

Before Jack could leave the room John said "Wait. What about the man I... killed?" John asked.

Jack walked over to the man and crouched next to him.

"You can stop pretending, Jones." Jack said.

The guard sprang up and said "You're helping them. I've heard everything. I'm going to Frederick with this." The guard made to leave, but Jack pulled a gun out and shot the man in the head.

Jack turned back to a stunned John.

"They anticipated this as one of your possible reactions. So he wore a shot vest. But I can't have anyone know that I help you, not yet... I'm a soldier, John. I've killed many, but never without a reason." Jack explained.

John nodded and Jack dragged the body out of the room.

John turned back to Sherlock and sat next to him, putting Sherlock's head in his lap.

The recording faded and Moriarty reappeared.

"Well that was clever. How are we all, enjoying this?" Moriarty asked.

Sherlock scowled and said "No, but thank you for asking."

"So, Sherlock, listen to this... I think it is quite interesting." Moriarty said.

The screen changed to a recording of an adult Sherlock and John, the recording was set in their flat during a drugs bust.

But all the officers were quiet as Sherlock stood there.

Sherlock leant over to look John in the eye "But if you were dying, if you were being murdered in your very last few seconds, what would you say?" Sherlock asked.

The television switched to Sherlock saying "Goodbye, John." Then it changed again to an adult John, he was being carried by a soldier, blood was everywhere as the soldier ran. John was barely conscious shouted "Sherlock!" Then the screen went to Sherlock stood opposite Irene Adler, he said "Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side."

Moriarty reappeared.

"You two are so very sentimental. Your last words, the seconds before you die and you call for each other. There's nobody like you two. You really are quite extra ordinary." Moriarty complimented.

Everyone remained silent.

"Sherlock is always right. So are you on the losing side?" Moriarty asked.

Sherlock looked at his hands in his lap.

"What is wrong with sentimentality?" John asked.

"To Sherlock... everything." Moriarty said.

The screen changed to Hamish leading a five year old Sherlock down a corridor. He opened a door and lead Sherlock into a room. It was Mycroft's bedroom. The twelve year old sat on his bed reading a thick book.

"Mycroft, I need to go out. Can you look after Sherlock?" Hamish asked.

Mycroft marked his page, put his book down, and nodded.

"Daddy, please don't go." Sherlock said with tears in his eyes.

"I won't be gone for long. I promise, just half an hour. And, hey, Mycroft will look after you, he's good at that! I'll come straight back." Hamish said and picked Sherlock up.

"Remember, Mycroft, I'll come back soon, but if he gets hungry no sweets. Try to keep him occupied." Hamish said.

The tall twelve year old stood up. Hamish kissed Sherlock's temple and put him on the ground.

Mycroft took Sherlock's hand.

"Daddy, I want you to stay, please." Sherlock pleaded as tears filled his eyes.

"Son," Hamish knelt in front of Sherlock and put his hands on Sherlock's shoulders "You need to know that nothing bad will happen. You can't spend the rest of your life attached to me. You need to start being a brave boy, can you do that?" Hamish asked.

Sherlock burst into tears.

"No... b-because that w-was J-j-john!" Sherlock cried.

Hamish pulled his youngest into a hug and rubbed his back.

"I know you miss him... it's going to be alright." Hamish soothed. Sherlock calmed down and Hamish stood.

"Sherlock, everything will be fine, I promise." Hamish said and with a kiss to both his sons forehead's he left.

Sherlock stood there looking up at Mycroft.

"My?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, Sherlock?" Mycroft asked.

Sherlock just stood there in silence.

Mycroft lead Sherlock over to his desk and pulled Sherlock up to sit on his chair.

"Look at this!" Mycroft said, attempting to distract Sherlock by showing him a calculator.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked as he turned it over in his hands.

"It's a calculator. You can do maths on it. It makes it quicker than doing it on paper or in your head." Mycroft explained.

"That's pointless. It is just another thing somebody has made to make everyone lazier." Sherlock said, placing it back on the desk.

Mycroft sighed.

"You can read your book now." Sherlock said.

"No, it's okay; I'll do something with you till dad gets back. What do you want to do?" Mycroft asked.

"What I want, I can't have, so why don't you read your book?" Sherlock asked.

Mycroft looked down at his shoes. "Sherlock, you can't spend the rest of your life crying over John. He's alive. He's safe. You both are." Mycroft said.

"But we aren't together." Sherlock said.

"We can't do anything about that, Sherlock. Look, John would want you to live." Mycroft said.

"How would you know?" Sherlock asked.

"Because he was my brother too." Mycroft said.

Sherlock looked into Mycroft's eyes. "He is. Is, Mycroft. Not was. He will always be my brother. That will never change. I won't let them have that." Sherlock said.

"Yes, your right, Sherlock. But you need to move on." Mycroft went back to his bed and began reading again. The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"My... can I ask you a question?" Sherlock said.

"Yes." Mycroft said.

"I don't think I ever want to love anyone again. Is that wrong?" Sherlock asked.

Mycroft put his book down. "Why don't you want to love anyone?" Mycroft asked.

"Because it hurts." Sherlock said.

The screen faded.

Moriarty reappeared "Aawww, Sherlock used to have feelings. Such a sentimental boy. Oh, so sad, 'where's my John? Bring him back.' But Sherlock didn't like having feelings, so he pushed them away, till he ended up a cold genius. No friends. Just him." Moriarty said.

"He has friends now." John said defiantly.

"Well of course, he got you back." Moriarty said.

"Let us go back to the past." Moriarty said and he disappeared.

**Author's note: Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

The screen played the recording. Sherlock had clearly recovered and now the twins sat next to each other with bored looks on their faces.

"I'm so BORED!" Sherlock said and sighed.

"What do you want me to do about it?" John asked in annoyance.

"Make the boredom go away!" Sherlock said.

"I can't. There's nothing to do." John said.

"Typical. We get run through all these deadly tests and in the end we're killed by boredom." Sherlock sighed.

John smiled and shook his head. "Don't be so dramatic, Sherlock." He said.

Sherlock chuckled "It's what I do." He said.

John chuckled.

The recording faded and was replaced by a new one. The twins were sat on chairs and seemed to be asleep.

Frederick circled them "Whenever you hear the tune I will play for you I want you to kill yourselves." He said in a calm voice.

The recording faded and Moriarty's face reappeared.

"Shall we try it? Do you think that the hypnotism used on John and Sherlock still works. I've got the recording now. It isn't part of my plan, but if you do kill yourselves that won't be too bad anyway." Moriarty said.

"No!" Hamish and Rose shouted and suddenly a lullaby started playing. There were no words, just a piano playing a soft melody.

Sherlock and John slumped forward in their seat.

Everyone in the room stared in horror.

Sherlock and John then abruptly sat up. They had blank faces and stood up in silence and quickly. John started walking towards the kitchen and Sherlock followed. Hamish stood quickly along with Lestrade. Lestrade grabbed Sherlock's arms and restrained him. Sherlock struggled instantly and then soon a reluctant Anderson joined in restraining the genius.

Hamish pulled John back with a lot of strength. John started struggling too. Hamish pulled him away from the kitchen and stopped dragging his son when he came in line with Sherlock.

Mycroft ran upstairs to John's room and came back down with two syringes.

"We have to sedate them." Mycroft explained.

Sherlock and John suddenly shouted the word "KILL" in unison and then slumped in the arms of the people who held them. Sherlock fell backwards and lay on the floor with Anderson standing over him and Lestrade knelt next to him. John sat on the floor with his back against Hamish's chest. They were both asleep.

The music stopped playing.

Sherlock groaned and put a hand to his head. He opened his eyes and sat up woozily. He looked over at John and pulled himself over to his twin.

"John?" he slurred.

"J-"he fell forward and fell asleep with his head resting on John's heart.

"Well..." Moriarty sang "That was rather interesting." He stated.

Hamish scowled at the psychopath and then said "Mycroft. They'll wake up soon. Help me put them on their seat." Hamish said.

Mycroft nodded and put the sedatives down.

He crouched next to his dad and helped him carefully drag Sherlock to his chair and sat him on one side. Then they dragged John and the short man slumped down next to Sherlock, leaning heavily on his tall brother.

"We'll wait for them to wake up, shall we? You can all talk amongst yourselves for now. I'm going to eat a banana." Moriarty said and the screen went blank.

About twenty minutes later Sherlock and John groaned and then sat up. John rubbed his hands over his face and Sherlock stretched his long limbs.

"What happened?" John asked.

"You were hypnotised. I suppose it was one of Frederick's ways to ensure that whatever happened he had a way to kill you. He had lots of technology. However far away you were he could kill you just by making the music play anywhere you were. It must have been his security." Rose explained.

Sherlock and John nodded in understanding. "So what can we do to stop it?" John asked.

"Get another hypnotherapist and get them to hypnotise you into not attempting to commit suicide when you hear that lullaby?" Mycroft suggested.

"Yes, we'll see to that at a later date." Sherlock said.

Moriarty reappeared and smiled "Well, that was a delicious banana; I am very satisfied with it. You can never be too sure with them. I don't like them being even a little bit green or when they have those brown spots on them. I like them plain yellow." He said.

"Can we get on with this?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, yes of course." Moriarty grinned and the screen changed to Jack kneeling in front of Sherlock and John.

"Why haven't they run any tests?" Sherlock asked "It's been a week since we were kidnapped, am I right?" Sherlock asked.

Jack sighed "Yes, it has been. I don't know what he is planning. But I brought you something. I couldn't get you any food or drink. And I'm sorry, you must be hungry, you haven't eaten since yesterday morning. But I couldn't get my hands on anything. Anyway, I managed to get a telephone. It's new and works without a wire. It should work here. I got it for my birthday from my brother. You can ring your mummy and daddy, would you like that?" Jack asked.

Sherlock and John grinned and nodded quickly.

"But one thing, I don't know where we are. We aren't even allowed to know where we are, not properly. So we can't help your parents in finding us, but I thought that you should talk to them. The phone has enough power for about ten minutes of a phone call. Do you know their number?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" Sherlock said.

Jack nodded at Sherlock and the five year old read out the number from memory.

Jack began ringing the number. The screen split in half. One side was the recording of John, Sherlock and Jack. The other side had a group of spies sat around the dining room table in the Holmes house. Rose and Hamish were there. The house phone was ringing and Hamish answered it.

"Hello?" Hamish answered tiredly.

"Hello. I need you to listen to me. I haven't harmed your children. I'm one of his soldiers. I'm trying to help John and Sherlock. But there isn't much I can do. I have managed to sneak food into their room. But there isn't much I can do, you have to understand, I don't agree with what he has been doing and I'm trying to help your sons as best I can. They're here with me now. Do you want to speak with one of them?" Jack rushed out.

Hamish stood in shock and put the phone on loud speaker so everyone in the silent room could hear.

"Yes... please." He croaked.

Jack passed the phone to John.

John pressed it against his ear and said "Daddy?"

Hamish gasped and put a hand to his mouth. He slowly let his hand dropped and said "Yes, yes, I'm here, John, are you alright, sweetheart?" he asked.

John's bottom lip was trembling "Daddy, we're okay. Please come and save us. They say we're dangerous. They say we're too clever and too brave. There's a man... Frederick, he's in charge. He says he knew you. Daddy... I want to come home now." John said and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"We're coming John. I promise, I won't rest until you are home and safe. Is Sherlock there?" Hamish asked.

"Yes. Do you want to speak to him and then can I speak to mummy?" John asked.

"Of course. John? I love you so much, you remember that, yes. Daddy loves you more than the whole wide world. And we'll bring you home. It'll be you and me and Sherlock and mummy and Mycroft and Harry. We miss you so much and we love you. Just remember to be brave and keep Sherlock safe, yes?" Hamish asked as tears rolled down both father and son's cheeks.

"Yes, daddy. I love you lots and lots too. I'll pass you to Sherlock now. Bye daddy." John said and passed the phone to Sherlock. Sherlock put it against his ear.

"Daddy? Daddy, come and save us, please... they nearly killed John, he nearly drowned... and then they made me die... but I wasn't really dead, and then I came back. But there's a nice man... Jack, you talked to him on the phone. He is trying to help us. And there's Frederick, he worked with you and mummy, he's testing us. I don't want to be here anymore." Sherlock said, trying to cram a lot of information in at once.

Hamish said "It's alright, Sherlock. I've got lots of clever people trying to find a way to get the two of you out. It won't be long now. Sherlock, tell me about the soldiers, son, be my clever boy and tell me about the soldiers."

"Well, they all have guns, just one gun. And most of them aren't very clever. They all want money and I think Frederick is giving them a lot. There are a lot of them, but if you had about half of their numbers you could beat them. Most of them are old and tired or young and inexperienced." Sherlock said.

"Well done, thank you, Sherlock. Are you okay, sweetheart?" Hamish asked.

"Yes. I'm okay. I'm a little bit hungry and cold, but John and me keep each other warm by having big hugs. And I'm bored. John's alright too. Daddy, how long till we can come home?" Sherlock asked and a tear ran down the boy's cheek.

"Soon, Sherlock, very soon, son." Hamish soothed. "I love you, Sherlock, more that the whole wide world. We all miss you. Sherlock, do you want to talk to mummy and then mummy can talk to John, how about that?" Hamish asked.

Sherlock said "Yes, please. Love you daddy!"

Hamish smiled "I love you too. Look after your brother and remember to keep having lots of big hugs. It is mummy's turn to speak now." Hamish gestured with the phone to Rose who sat down close to him and took the phone for herself and said "Sherlock?" quietly.

"Mummy?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, my baby, are you okay, darling?" Rose asked and put a hand on her heart.

"Yes, mummy. Mummy, can you tell me that it'll all be okay, like you always do?" Sherlock asked as more tears ran down his pale cheeks.

Rose burst into tears but said "It'll all be alright, Sherlock. Everything's going to be fine." She whispered.

Sherlock sighed and said "Can you speak to John and then tell us a story?" Sherlock asked, seeking the comfort of his mother's voice and the familiarity of a bed time story.

"Of course, you pass the phone to John and then you can put it next to both your ears while I read you a quick story, hey, baby? I love you so much, Sherlock." Rose said.

"I love you too, mummy. Here's John." Sherlock said and passed the phone to John.

"Are you really going to read us a story? Because I want the one called 'where the wild things are'." John said eagerly.

"Me too!" Sherlock said loudly.

Rose laughed through her tears "Of course, anything for my brave boys." She said and Hamish rushed out the room to fetch the story.

John smiled "Mummy? When we get out can you play hide and seek with us? And can we make some cakes? And can we all share one bed like we do on Christmas?" John asked.

Rose sobbed "Yes, baby, I'd like that lots." She said.

"Don't be sad, mummy, we'll be together soon." John said.

Hamish came back in with the book.

"I'll try, John. I love you, now, put the phone next to you and Sherlock's ears and I'll read you your story, how about that?" Rose asked.

John put the phone between them and Rose began reading them the story in a soft comforting voice. Also talking in lots of different voices which made the twins laugh.

The story finished and Sherlock said "The phone isn't going to work in a minute." And with that the phone died.

Rose slowly put the phone down and Hamish pulled her into a comforting embrace as she sobbed. On the other side of the screen John passed the phone back to Jack and the two quiet boys curled up facing each other and fell asleep with quiet tears running down their cheeks.

**Author's note: I don't own 'Where the wild things are' either. But I did love that book when I was little. Anyway, please, please review and tell me how I'm doing so far, no flames please! Thank you! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

"Right, so let us round this up, shall we? Frankly, I'm tired and I don't want to delay my delightful plan any longer." Moriarty said.

The screen changed to John and Sherlock sat against the wall as usual.

Suddenly the door opened and Jack ran in after closing it gently.

"We need to get you out of here. Right now. We have about three minutes before Frederick comes and gets you, his next test might just break you." Jack said.

Sherlock and John scrambled up.

"What does he want to do to us?" John asked.

"Torture. Look, I can handle the small tests where you have security but this one is different. They won't stop because it won't kill you." Jack said and knelt in front of them.

"I need you to trust me. You need to listen to everything I say. Don't try to be noble, just listen to me and follow my instructions. We have a one minute gap of time when the door isn't guarded. Are you ready?" Jack asked.

Sherlock and John nodded.

Jack spread out his arms and John and Sherlock climbed onto him, both settling on his sides.

"Keep quiet." Jack whispered and he held them tightly to him. Sherlock and John wrapped their arms around his neck and held onto one of each other's hands.

Jack opened the door and peeked out. Then with a glance around he ran.

He ran through the maze of corridors and just as he made it to a massive door red lights flashed around them and a massive and deafening alarm sounded.

Jack pulled the door open and ran outside.

The screen changed to Hamish, Rose and their team running across fields and through forests.

Then it changed back. Jack, Sherlock and John were surrounded. Jack had a look of sheer panic written over his face. He ran back into the building and shut the door. You could hear the thundering footsteps but he quickly outran them all, using passageways and changing direction constantly.

He stopped at a door and saw that there was a pass code.

"Let me." Sherlock said. Sherlock leaned over and inspected the buttons. Then he began tying 5 numbers and a green light buzzed and the door swung open.

It was a large room and the lights suddenly turned on.

Frederick stood in the middle of the room. The door shut behind the three and locked with a click.

Frederick clapped slowly. "Oh, how brilliant. I knew someone was betraying me... I never thought it would be you, Jack." Frederick said.

"I won't let you hurt them anymore. Please, Frederick, I beg you, they're just children. And they're good people." Jack said.

"No they're not. John shot someone. And Sherlock becomes very vicious at times." Frederick said.

"What did you expect, Frederick? Can you possibly imagine how much it hurts when the one you love is hurt?" Jack asked.

"They are dangerous! I barely ran more than a few tests and I'm pretty much proven right." Frederick said.

"Frederick. These two boys share a bond, stronger than I have ever seen before. They love each other and they will do anything for each other. So, put yourself in their shoes. You tried to drown John, you made Sherlock appear to be dead, you made them have a glimpse of what life would be like without each other... and that scared them. Fear and love are dangerous. Not Sherlock and John. You take any two people who love each other and run the same tests, I guarantee you that the results would be similar. This is mad, Frederick, let them go." Jack said.

Sherlock and John looked at each other and then back to the insane man.

"Jack, I am trying to protect everyone." Frederick said "Nothing you will ever say would convince me that these two are not dangerous. You can kill me... I know you're thinking about doing it, Jack, I'm not stupid. You can kill me. But that won't save Sherlock and John. I have other people who know exactly what to do if I die. And I'm ready. Whatever happens, those two will not be together, and if I have to kill them to ensure it then I will." Frederick finished.

Frederick pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jack.

"Put them down. Or all three of you die." Frederick said.

Jack slowly lowered the two to the ground. Sherlock and John grabbed onto each other and shuffled back a bit.

"NO!" Frederick shouted and his gun fired. But the man was insane and panicking, so he missed. The bullet hit the wall. But that wasn't the problem. A spark that blew out of the gun hit a barrel that contained petrol and it ignited. But there wasn't just one barrel. The room was full of them. And soon enough the whole room was ablaze.

Sherlock and John held each other close and looked around in panic.

Jack shot Frederick and the man fell limp as blood oozed out of his forehead.

"It's Okay! I'll get you out!" Jack shouted and ran to the door. But just as they reached it the fire obscured their last exit too. They were trapped.

**Author's note: Please review! Please, please review! I love reviews as much as John loves jam and Sherlock loves his violin! Thanks! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

Everyone in the room was at the edges of their seats. All the women were crying and all the men looked like they were trying not to.

On the screen John and Sherlock looked in shock as Jack was engulfed in the flames.

"JACK!" John shouted.

They couldn't see him and no reply came.

John looked over to Sherlock in panic.

"I'm sorry, John." Sherlock said.

"No..." John said as he shook his head.

"John... maybe there's another way out." Sherlock said and reached out a hand to John.

John stayed still.

"John, John please!" Sherlock said.

John blinked and caught onto Sherlock's hand. Sherlock pulled John closer and said "Look for a door!" Sherlock said.

The twins surveyed the area but it was no use. They were surrounded by smoke and flames. The only part that wasn't on fire was where they stood and a patch of wall. They were trapped.

Sherlock choked on the smoke.

John pulled Sherlock closer and they stumbled over to the patch of wall.

They sat down, coughing hard and leaning heavily on one another.

Once their lungs calmed down John pulled Sherlock's head down to his shoulder and ran his small hands through the curly hair.

"Don't be scared, Sherlock. We're together. We'll go up to heaven together." John said.

Sherlock nodded "Together." He whispered and wrapped his arms around John. "We can go on an adventure. Have adventures. Lots of them. Up in heaven."

"Adventures... Sherlock... I love you." John said and tears streamed down his face.

"I love you too, John." Sherlock said as tears ran down his cheeks too.

They soon began to choke more frequently and slid down the wall as their eyes closed and they fell into unconsciousness. Sherlock lay on John and they both had tear tracks down their faces and soot on their faces. The flames were crawling closer.

The screen changed to Hamish stood with his team looking up at the burning building in horror.

"They're in there!" Rose screamed. "My babies!" she cried.

Hamish caught her around the waist as she went to run. He pushed her toward a man in his team and he took over in restraining the mother.

"I'll go! I'll get them, I promise!" he shouted and ran inside, grabbing a fire extinguisher off a wall as he went and holding a handkerchief to his mouth as he ran in.

He ran to the centre of the fire and straight to the main door. He quickly looked at the door's code pad and typed in the five number code. The door opened and Hamish drew back as the heat reached him. He put the handkerchief in his pocket and extinguished the fire in his path. He fought his way through and his eyes settled on his two sons, untouched by the fire so far but unconscious.

He chucked the empty fire extinguisher aside and ran to his sons. He picked them up and the limp boys' heads fell on each shoulder. Hamish ran for the exit and sprinted out of the building.

Frederick's soldiers were either being restrained by his team or had run away.

"I NEED A MEDIC OVERHERE NOW! HELP ME!" Hamish screamed.

Rose ran over as Hamish fell to his knees. She knelt opposite him and instantly put her hands on her son's cheeks and kissed both of their foreheads.

"Oh, thank god... John, Sherlock..." she breathed in relief.

"They're still breathing. I NEED A MEDIC!" Hamish shouted again.

"ANYTHING! OXYGEN TANKS, PLEASE!" Rose shouted.

"Give me one of them." Rose said to Hamish. Rose took Sherlock, who was closest to her and cradled the small body. This let Hamish be able to hold John in the same position.

A man ran over with 2 oxygen tanks with masks. He knelt between them and placed the masks on their small soot covered and tear stained faces.

Soon John and Sherlock were coughing up the soot and smoke in their lungs.

John was first to wake up.

"Sh... Sherlock..." he said in confusion.

"John, John can you hear me? It's daddy, we've got you now, you're going to be alright." Hamish said and ran his hands through John's sweaty hair.

"Sherlock?" John said as he weakly opened his blood shot eyes.

"He's fine. You both are." Hamish said.

"John!" Sherlock said in panic as soon as he woke up.

John reached out a small hand and took Sherlock's hand.

"We'll take you home. Mycroft and Harry have been so worried." Rose said.

"Sir, ma'am, we should take them to hospital." A man said.

"No, we're perfectly trained to deal with smoke inhalation. Any complications and we'll take them both straight to hospital. Can you take us home now?" Hamish asked.

"Of course, I'll get some people to carry the tanks while you carry your boys." He said.

A man and a woman came over soon enough and Hamish and Rose stood with their sons' delicate bodies in their arms. The twins had fallen asleep again. The masks were kept on their faces and the two helpers carried the masks as they walked through the fields and forests.

The screen changed to them sitting in a comfortable car. Hamish and Rose sat in the back with Sherlock and John laying side by side across their laps, their heads resting on Rose's legs and their feet on Hamish' legs.

The oxygen masks had been removed and they were both awake but coughing.

"Home... now?" John asked and a new coughing fit started.

"Yes, sweetheart." Rose said.

"And Mycroft and Harry are there. Would you like to see them?" Hamish asked.

"Yeah..." Sherlock whispered and coughed.

The screen changed to John being carried by Rose and Hamish carrying Sherlock into the house. There were guards all around the house.

The twins were still awake but looked very drowsy.

They carried them towards their room and when they approached the door Sherlock gripped tighter to Hamish "No... stay with you..." he croaked.

"Of course, we're not letting you two out of our sight. But we need to get you into some new pyjamas, son." Hamish said.

"You go in, I'll take them to the bathroom and give them a bath." Rose said and moved John so he was settled on one side of her. Sherlock went to her other side and Hamish and Rose separated.

The screen changed to the twins nice and clean again and in a new set of pyjamas.

"I think Mycroft and Harry are asleep. They were helping to find you." Rose explained to Sherlock as she walked towards her and Hamish's room. Hamish, meanwhile, held John and said to him "And you can have a nice sleep, we'll be with you, remember, like at Christmas?" Hamish said and John nodded.

There were still occasional coughs but luckily they were less frequent.

Rose opened the door to her room and in the middle there was a king sized bed with two lumps already sleeping.

"There they are." Rose whispered.

Sherlock and John were placed on the bed and they both decided to crawl on top of their siblings who groaned.

"We're back!" Sherlock said and the twins giggled.

"Wake up!" They said in unison.

Harry and Mycroft's eyes snapped open and they looked up in shock at their two little brothers. Their faces turned from shock to happiness and they pulled the boys close. John and Sherlock gave small coughs and the screen changed.

Hamish and Rose lay on the outside, then Mycroft and Harry were on the second row in and Sherlock and John lay in the middle facing each other.

The only two awake were Sherlock and John.

"Sherlock... thank you for looking after me." John said.

Sherlock smiled "Wasn't it the other way around?" he whispered back.

"Sherlock, what about Jack?" John said and moved closer to his twin.

"He's in heaven, because he was good. He was happy in the end. He didn't have much left here on Earth." Sherlock said.

"We never got to say thank you." John said sadly.

"He knew. We can make him a funeral, say goodbye, tomorrow, though." Sherlock said, ever the genius.

John lay quietly for a few minutes then smiled "We'll still have adventures. Lots of them." John whispered with a grin.

Sherlock nodded "Lots. Are you tired?" Sherlock asked.

John nodded.

"We'll sleep now, then. Love you, night night." Sherlock whispered and closed his eyes.

"Love you too." John whispered.

Moriarty reappeared "Aww, you really thought you had a happy ending. You thought you were saved."

**Author's note: Please review! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

The screen changed to a new recording. John and Sherlock were sat on a picnic blanket in the garden with pieces of paper, leaning on books and colouring in some pictures.

"Aawww." Molly said and then blushed and sank into her seat.

Hamish walked out of the house and jogged over to the boys. He sat between them and looked at the pictures.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"I'm writing and John is drawing. I want to write in a lot of colours. I'm writing our letter to Jack and John is drawing a picture for him." Sherlock explained.

"I think he would really like that." Hamish said.

"Did mummy get a tree to plant in the garden?" John asked.

"Yes, It's an oak tree, like you wanted. And I dug a hole where you wanted me to. Come and get changed when you're ready." Hamish said kindly and kissed Sherlock and John's heads and then jogged back inside. Harry and Mycroft ran out and straight to the blanket.

"You can play with us if you want." Harry said.

"We're busy." Sherlock stated.

"Well... we were just thinking that, whenever you ask us to play with you we always say no... and we feel bad. So, you can if you want to!" Mycroft said uneasily.

"We're busy." Sherlock said again.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"We're going to give Jack a funeral." John said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because he deserves one, he was a kind man and we want to say goodbye." Sherlock said.

"Oh, okay." Mycroft said and he and Harry ran off to play tennis in another part of the garden.

Sherlock looked over to John just as John looked up at him. They smiled at each other.

"It's alright, it's okay now." Sherlock said.

John smiled weakly and looked down "No it's not." He said quietly.

The adult Sherlock and John looked at each other.

"Trigger a memory?" Moriarty's face appeared.

Then a new recording played.

John and Sherlock were in a massive science lab and were the same age as they are now.

John looked panicked and pale.

"It's alright. It's okay now." Sherlock said.

"NO IT'S NOT!" John shouted.

The screen faded and the recording changed to Sherlock and John in little shirts and blazers and smart trousers.

They were in the garden and behind them stood Rose, Mycroft and Harry.

Sherlock and John watched as Hamish planted the tree. Once he had finished he stood next to Rose and Sherlock and John took a step toward the small tree.

John put his drawing at the foot of it. The camera zoomed in. It was of a picture of Jack, holding Sherlock and John's hands that stood on either side of him. There was one word written on it 'Goodbye.' It read.

Then John stood and Sherlock held out his letter so both of them could see it.

Sherlock began

"Dear Jack,

John and I want to tell you how much we owe you. You were a very brave man. We didn't know you for long, but I think we knew you at your best. I'm sorry you had to die, it's very sad. But we planted this red oak tree so that we can remember you. Thank you for keeping me and my brother safe, it means more to me than anything. John wants to say something too. I hope you are happy in heaven, now. Thank you.

Love from, Sherlock."

Sherlock read and then looked over to John.

John cleared his throat.

"I haven't really prepared anything, because Sherlock was always better at writing than me. But I know that you're the kind of person who wouldn't mind. So I'll speak from the heart. Thank you, Jack. You were really kind and brave and nice. You are one of the best people in the world. And if I grow up and even become a bit like you then I'll be happy. Thank you for being nice to Sherlock, even when he did his deductions on you... some people can be really mean, but you weren't. I hope you are really happy wherever you are. And I hope we will see each other again."

John's voice cracked and Sherlock put an arm around him.

John took a deep breath "Thank you... love from, John." John said and then turned around and hugged Sherlock.

Sherlock held on tightly and both twins cried a little bit. The unusual thing was that neither parent stepped forward. Rose and Hamish knew that what John and Sherlock needed right now, was each other.

John and Sherlock pulled away and began walking away. Half way up the garden John took Sherlock's hand and they walked into the house sadly.

"I hope they'll be okay." Rose whispered.

"They will be. This is Sherlock and John we're talking about, they're stronger than anyone I know." Hamish said.

"Are they though?" Moriarty laughed and said "One more clip, the final separation, and then we can get to my little plan. I can hardly wait!" Moriarty said.

"Why are you telling us this?" Sherlock asked.

"Because I know you haven't worked it out yet. So I can say this and you will just get more and more annoyed that you don't know." Moriarty said.

**Author's note: Sorry that this chapter was so short, but I have exams coming up and I just wanted you to have a little something to read. Please review! Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

The final recording began to play.

Sherlock and John were both playing on a swing set, laughing and smiling as they swung past each other.

"I can't watch this." Rose said and she moved closer to Hamish who put his arm around her.

Sherlock suddenly stopped laughing and looked behind himself as his swing came to a stop.

John carried on swinging. Sherlock stepped off his swing and walked toward an old tree with a curious eye.

Then he turned around as John's swing slowed down.

Sherlock ran over to John and pushed him down to the ground, John landed with a thump on his back and Sherlock landed on top of him.

Then gun shots fired over them. The twins shut their eyes and Sherlock put his hands over his head.

The recording went to the inside.

Rose was in the kitchen with Harry and Mycroft, who sat at the table reading and writing. Suddenly the gun shots rang out and a window smashed.

Rose, who was standing at the edge of the table, screamed in shock and covered Mycroft and Harry with her arms and then pulled them towards her and towards the ground.

She held them both to her and shouted "HAMISH!"

The recording changed to Hamish who sat in a study when the echoing of gun shots rang out and then a woman's scream of "HAMISH!"

Hamish ran through the doors and into the kitchen.

"Hamish, Sherlock and John!" Rose urged.

Hamish crouched and then peered through the door windows and out into the back garden.

"They're there. They're fine." Hamish said and breathed a sigh of relief.

Hamish opened the door and started to crawl along the floor as the bullets passed him.

The recording went over to Sherlock and John. John had his arm wrapped around Sherlock's head and the other around his back. Sherlock had his head buried in his twin's neck. John opened his eyes and his head slowly turned up and he saw his dad crawling across the garden towards them.

"Daddy's here! It's alright!" Hamish shouted.

John nodded. The gun shots became more frequent as the shooters seemed to have realised that they had more of a target because of Hamish's shout. John had a look of panic as a tree next to them was shot. He rolled over so he was on top of Sherlock.

"No, John!" Sherlock shouted.

John ignored the protest. Hamish made it to the twins and he said "Crawl to that big tree there." He said. The twins separated and began crawling closely with Hamish crawling over them, protecting his small sons.

They made it to cover. Hamish picked them up and stood up himself. Each twin was settled on one hip.

"Hold on tight. Make sure your head or chest or any other part of your body isn't a possible target." Hamish said. The twins hid their heads in their dad's shoulder.

Hamish looked behind the tree and then ran, straight for the kitchen door.

"Over there!" a man's voice shouted from the distance and the gun shots became more frequent. But Hamish made it to the door unharmed and as soon as he was in he crouched down and hid behind a kitchen cupboard.

"Oh, thank God." Rose said.

"Quickly, to the living room." Hamish whispered.

The six crawled through to the living room. They finally stood up once they were far away enough from danger. Hamish went over to a window and made a crack in the curtains, looking out. The gun shots from the back garden stopped.

"We could run?" Rose suggested.

"No, we're surrounded. I can see them. No way out. It's either death... or we wait for them to come and get us and we can find out what they really want."

Sherlock came to Hamish's side and looked out himself.

"Daddy, daddy! That man, over there, behind that car, he was there when me and John were kidnapped. He carried me across the fields." Sherlock pointed out.

"But... Frederick's dead." Hamish said.

"No, well yes, but daddy... he said he has others who will take up his work. Daddy, they're here for me and John. Please don't let them take us again." Sherlock said and wrapped his arms around Hamish's leg. Hamish ran a hand through the ebony curls.

"They can't have you." Hamish said.

"They're moving!" Rose said from another window.

"Mycroft, Harry, John, Sherlock, go upstairs, go to our bedroom and hide in there." Hamish ordered.

Mycroft took Sherlock and John's hands and the four ran upstairs.

Sherlock and John hid in the wardrobe while Mycroft and Harry hid under the bed.

Downstairs Hamish and Rose stood at the front door with their guns at the ready.

"Ready, my love?" Hamish asked.

"Always." Rose replied.

Hamish smiled and the door burst open. Hamish and Rose began to shoot, killing many instantly. The war was on, and Rose and Hamish seemed to be winning.

The recording switched to upstairs.

Everything was quiet except the distant shocks. Suddenly there was a quiet scraping sound. Mycroft slowly came out from his hiding place.

"My!" Harry whispered.

"Ssshh." Mycroft said and approached the window, looking down. He pulled away instantly. Men were climbing up the house, using the architecture of the house as foot and hand holds. They were close.

Mycroft ran to the bed and jumped on it. There was an ornament of a sword above the bed. But it was also real. It wasn't heavy, it was simple.

Mycroft held the sword at the ready and said to no-one "You can't have them."

The first man climbed through the window.

"Get out of the way." He ordered, pointing his gun.

"No." Mycroft said defiantly.

And then Mycroft went charging at the man and swung the sword, much to the soldier's surprise. With one blow the man fell to the ground. And then more came, when the fifth man climbed in Mycroft had injured three and was attempting to hurt two more. One of them got their gun out and hit Mycroft in the temple. Mycroft dropped the sword and fell to the ground. Harry, who had been watching this under the bad, cried out and then crawled out and grabbed the sword.

She swung it and hit the man who had injured her older brother. Another man climbed in. Harry looked up in panic as she was cornered by two men.

"Restrain her." One man said. Harry was grabbed and then tied up and chucked on the bed. She couldn't move.

"Tell us where they are. Where are the twins?" One man asked her threateningly.

She didn't make a sound.

Sherlock and John jumped out of the wardrobe just as the man went to strike her.

"Leave her alone!" They said at the same time.

"Get them." The man said as another man climbed in. Two men went for the twins. The boys ran out of the room. They ran through the hallways to the top of the stairs. They were cornered. Rose and Hamish looked up for just a moment and saw John and Sherlock stood there in a panic. The twins looked back and then forward and then just embraced each other, holding on to each other tightly.

At that moment Rose and Hamish were both knocked unconscious by their opponents.

The twins were picked up by the men who had chased them.

"Get them all in the bedroom." One man said.

The recording changed.

The twins stood at the end of their parent's bed. On either side of them both there was a man holding a gun to their heads. On the bed lay Rose, Hamish, Harry and Mycroft. Harry was crying. Mycroft groaned and opened his eyes. All the family on the bed were restrained. He saw Sherlock and John and then the guards.

"Daddy! Mummy!" he said in alarm until a soldier gagged him.

Hamish woke up and so did Rose, both struggling in their bonds.

"Stop moving." A man said, he was bald and muscley and in charge.

The parents stopped.

"You will listen because you have two choices." The man said.

**Author's note: Please review! They are really appreciated! Thanks! I hope you enjoyed that chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

The man in charge took a deep breath and then came to stand between the twins.

"Your sons have been watched over the past eighteen months very closely. They have been tested to make sure that we were right. Sherlock and John are dangerous. They could, one day, bring the world to its knees. You want proof, I presume? Well, Sherlock is extremely clever; he gets them out of situations by using his intelligence and finding a way to survive. John uses his courage to do what needs to be done to help them to survive. Now, when Sherlock appeared to be dead, John found a gun and shot at one of our soldiers. And if that man hadn't worn a shot vest he would have died. Your sons are very different, but too much alike. They will kill and injure many to protect one another. They are willing to commit unspeakable acts. And they are only five years old."

Sherlock and John shook their heads.

The man continued speaking "Right now, John and Sherlock have a lethal dose of a new chemical running through their veins; we dosed it in them when they were sleeping. That chemical only needs a certain and very rare gas to be released into the air and they will die. They have also been hypnotised. We can play one song and they will kill themselves. We also have men constantly watching them who will shoot. So you have two choices, Mr and Mrs Holmes. We are going to un-gag you and you will give us your answer after we ask the question." The man said and gestured for a soldier to un-gag the husband and wife.

When this was done the man cleared his throat.

"Two choices. We can shoot them right now. Kill them right now. They will die and no longer be a threat to anybody. Or they can live. But if they live, they must be separated, they must never see each other again." The man offered.

Rose and Hamish were silent. Then Hamish looked over at Rose.

"No... no, dad. Tell them no." Sherlock whispered.

Hamish glanced at the twins and then back to Rose.

"No, dad... NO!" John shouted.

Hamish looked down as did Rose.

"Do you want to see them die? You know what you need to do." The man said.

"No... You can't do that. We'll run away. We'll hide." Sherlock said.

"You try that and we will kill you as you run." The bald man said. Sherlock and John looked at each other in fear.

"We're good... we promise, we're good." John said pleadingly.

"You can't promise you will stay good. We can't take that risk." The man said.

"So... mummy and daddy... separation or death?" the man asked with an ugly look on his face.

Hamish looked up and into Sherlock and John's eyes. There was nothing but fear.

"Separation." He whispered.

The screen went blank and all you could do was two screams. Terrified, heart-broken screams. Then the screams turned into cries.

The noise faded out and then back to a new recording. This time, John was being carried over a soldier's shoulders. The boy was screaming and hitting and scratching at the man's back. The man was outside and carrying the boy towards a black car. Harry and Rose were being carried away too. Rose was shouting.

"I love you! I love you!" she shouted at the house.

Harry and Rose were first to be put in the car. But John was squirming so much that he made the soldier lose his footing. The man smashed to the ground and John squirmed out of his grip. The crying boy made a run back for the house and shouted "SHERLOCK!"

Then the dark and curly haired boy came tearing out of the house and ran for John. They met in an embrace, hugging each other tightly and crying into one another's shoulders.

"Goodbye... my John" Sherlock whispered.

"This isn't goodbye, my Sherlock." John whispered back.

"It's see you later." Sherlock whispered and laughed through his tears.

"I don't want to leave you..." John's voice shook with sobs.

"We will live." Sherlock said "And we will see each other again." Sherlock promised even though his own voice shook.

John turned his face and kissed Sherlock's cheek. Sherlock kissed John's cheek back. Then they separated and the only connection they had were their hands, holding on tightly, afraid to let go.

"See you later." John said.

"See you later." Sherlock replied.

Then just as another soldier approached John let go of Sherlock's hand and then said to the soldier "I'm leaving."

John turned to walk towards the car but Sherlock said "John!"

John turned around, tears still spilling over the twins' very different faces.

"I love you." Sherlock said.

"I love you too." John said. With a small wave motion with their hands, John stepped into the car and turned around to watch out of the back window as the car drove away and Sherlock finally disappeared as they rounded the corner.

The recording stopped and Moriarty reappeared.

"I think it's time, don't you?" he asked.

"I know what you want to do." Sherlock stated "And I will not let that happen."

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

"Ah, so you've worked it out?" Moriarty asked.

"What is it, Sherlock? What does he want to do?" John asked.

"He wants to burn the heart out of me." Sherlock said and ran out of the room and into his own room.

"John! Don't breathe! Do not breathe!" Sherlock shouted and John held his breath with a look of confusion on his face as he heard Sherlock throwing things around in his own room.

"Sherlock, sweetheart, what are you doing?" Rose called out.

"Saving my heart." Sherlock shouted and John covered his mouth and pinched his nose in an effort not to breathe.

Sherlock ran in with an oxygen mask and tank that you would find in a hospital.

Sherlock knelt in front of John and John removed his hands as Sherlock turned on the oxygen and placed the mask over John's mouth and nose and then put the elastic over his head. John took gasping breaths.

Sherlock stood up and faced Moriarty.

"Don't think that you can play games with me." Sherlock stated.

"Why? I love to watch you dance, Sherlock." Moriarty said.

"This isn't a dance, or a game. This is you, trying to break me by using the people I am closest to." Sherlock said "But you're not stupid, you know that I am not close to anybody." Sherlock said.

"Ah, yes, because..." Moriarty trailed off and the screen changed to two photographs side by side. The one on the left was of Sherlock and John at the age of about two. They were stood in matching outfits, little blue jeans and red shirts. They sat on a picnic blanket and had looks of joy and laughter on their faces as they giggled. They sat side by side. The photograph on the right was of John and Sherlock at their present age leaning against a wall, both laughing. Then a voice rang out.

"Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side." Sherlock's voice rang out.

Then Moriarty reappeared.

"You are close to somebody. Just one person. I have one person to hurt and you will break." Moriarty said smugly.

"But I've beaten you. John won't breathe this poisoned air." Sherlock said.

"What? The air is poisoned?" Harry asked.

"Not for you." Sherlock said "And not for me either any more. I took so many drugs when I was younger that I'm immune. I can withstand the poison that was inserted into my blood stream that, when mixed with the other poison would kill anyone within one minute. John, however, has no immunity to it." Sherlock explained.

John stood up "So, I have until this oxygen tank runs out?" John asked, his voice muffled by the mask.

"Well, yes, but I can find a way to make sure you live. We can't leave the building, we'll be killed anyway." Sherlock said.

"Oh, you are good." Moriarty said.

"Thank you... anyway, John, I will save you." Sherlock said seriously.

"Well, we have about one hour left of oxygen in the tank. What do you need?" John asked.

"Mycroft, I'll need you to go upstairs and get 2 syringes." Sherlock ordered.

Mycroft, surprisingly, didn't protest, and five minutes later, Sherlock had John sit down and role up his sleeve. Sherlock jabbed John's arm and took a sample of blood. Then Sherlock took his own blazer off and rolled up his sleeve. John took a sample of his blood and then Sherlock went over to his microscope.

A countdown appeared on the television and the title was 'Until John dies'.

When it came to two minutes to go, everyone was worried and many had asked if they could help, but Sherlock would just tell them to shut up. John was the only person Sherlock had even let enter the kitchen.

John stood up and walked across the living room to the fireplace and then turned to face everyone.

"Well, if I do die-"Sherlock cut him off "We have time!" he said.

"One minute, Sherlock!" John's muffled shout came.

There was silence and John looked down at the tank. It was verging on empty.

Sherlock edged into the living room and found John staring at the tank that was giving him life. Sherlock walked over and cleared his throat. John looked up and gave a small smile. Sherlock walked behind John and said "Hold your breath till I tell you to breathe." John nodded and took one last gulp of oxygen. Sherlock removed the mask and then put a piece of cloth over John's mouth and nose.

"Breathe." He said.

John took a breath and immediately started choking on whatever was on the cloth. John reached up to tug Sherlock's hand and the cloth away. But Sherlock kept his hand there.

"Breathe it in, John." Sherlock said.

But John could hardly breathe, whatever was on this cloth smelt vile and made his lungs feel like they were burning. John's legs gave way and Sherlock went down with him. John's back rested against Sherlock's chest and Sherlock wrapped an arm around John's front to calm the struggling doctor.

"Calm down, John. You're going to be fine." Sherlock said.

John shook his head and kicked his legs out.

"Stop struggling or it won't work!" Sherlock said.

John slowly stopped struggling and his eyelids began to droop. Sherlock held the cloth there. John's hand still tried to pull on Sherlock's hand, trying to let him breathe properly. But the tugs became weaker and eventually John's eyelids didn't reopen after they closed. Sherlock held the cloth there for a moment more and then slowly let it go. John was breathing faintly and he was unconscious.

"Sherlock, what have you done?" Mycroft asked.

"Saved him. The substance on the cloth is potent, so it knocked him out. But he is now immune. He should wake soon." Sherlock said.

"Oh, clever, very clever." Moriarty said with a grin.

Sherlock turned his head towards the television.

"I accept defeat. But know this, Sherlock. You and John will die, and at my hands. I will ensure it, one day. But for now, my dear, live well, because you really have no idea how long you have left, especially with me following your every move." Moriarty grinned, waved and then the television screen went blank.

Sherlock sat, staring at the screen.

"He's never going to stop." John's weak voice said. Sherlock looked down and met John's eyes.

"No, but we'll stop him. As many have said, we are 'dangerous'. So let's use that to bring him down." Sherlock said.

"Yes." John said "Now, help me up."

Sherlock smiled and helped John up, with Sherlock's help, John made it back to his seat.

"Thanks, by the way, for saving me." John said.

"You do the same for me." Sherlock said and sat next to him.

"It's over? We can leave now?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Anyone who wants to leave can leave." John said when Sherlock nodded.

After goodbyes the only people left were John, Sherlock, Rose, Hamish, Mycroft and Harry.

"We can be a proper family again." Rose said with a smile.

"I can't believe you all kept it secret." John said.

"It was hard." Harry whispered and Mycroft put an arm around her.

"Thank you." Sherlock said.

"What for?" Hamish asked.

"For protecting us." John answered. The twins smiled at each other.

**The end- if you want it to be. (Please read the author's note.)**

**Author's note: Well, the story is basically complete. I really hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing it and reading your reviews! Please continue to review. But it doesn't have to end here. If you want, I can set up a new story for you to go to and I can write drabbles of them after this ordeal, them as twins, and if you want it, some before they knew and some when they were younger. But I want to know if you are interested, so please leave a review. If I do set up a new fic where the drabbles will be then I will add a chapter to here to tell you. If you are confused, just PM me Thanks!**


	23. Important notice!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**MY DRABBLES ARE UP! I've put the first one up and if you want to then go and read it! I hope you enjoy it and please review! **

**Thank you for the enthusiasm you've shown for this fic and I hope you like the drabbles for it.**

**To find them, just go to My Stories and it will be there **

**Thank you,**

**Fantasybean x**


End file.
